The Forgotten Davenport
by Ann4ever17
Summary: Danielle is the forgotten bionic twin of Chase Davenport. She was raised by Douglas along with Marcus but knows about her brothers and sister. Why wasn't she taken when Donald took the others? How will the others react when they find out who she really is? -Starts around season 1 Episode: Concert In A Can to the season 2 finale-
1. Concert In A Can

**~ I originally wasn't going to post this right away, but I figured I would to see what people think of the story and plus it's a self-birthday present (:**

**~ Some of the chapters might seem short because they are going to be from Dani's (Danielle) POV (Point Of View) but as I get closer to '_Bionic Showdown_', the chapters will hopefully start to get longer. That goes for the ones that are also after '_Bionic Showdown_'**

**~ This starts from the season 1 episode '_Concert In A Can_', which is the same episode that Marcus is first introduced in. He will be a semi-main character in this story since Dani was raised along with him by Douglas.**  
><strong>~ Douglas and Marcus might seem a bit OOC (Out Of Character) at times, but that's because I feel that they could act the way they will if they had the same situation... but let me know what you think after you read the first chapter (:<strong>

**~ This chapter ended up being longer than I thought it would be, but hopefully that'll prove to be a good thing (:**

**~ I have links to Dani's outfits on my profile as well as future outfits on my Polyvore (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danielle's POV<strong>_

He was about to punch me, but I quickly blocked it. He tried to punch me a couple more times but I kept blocking. I kept blocking no matter how many times he tried to punch or kick me.  
>"You're getting slow." I said with a small smirk. In a flash he wasn't in front of me and I was kicked in the back. I landed on the ground face first. "Ow." I said before turning over on my back. "Dad said no Bionics during training." He held out his hand and I took it to stand up.<br>"Dad's not here." He said before trying to kick me. I put my hand out to lift him up before the doors opened.  
>"What are you doing?" I turned around and put my hand behind my back.<br>"Nothing." I said, trying to play innocent.  
>"Dani was..."<br>"...Shut up Marcus!" I said as I glanced back towards him. He flew into the wall and hit the ground.  
>"What was that for?" He asked as he stood up.<br>"Sorry." I said with a shrug as he rubbed the back of his head.  
>"What did I say about using your Bionics during training?" Our dad asked.<br>"He started it." I pointed at Marcus. "He used super speed to kick me in the back." Dad looked at Marcus before looking at me.  
>"You got your payback."<br>"Why is she so special?" Marcus asked and I just stuck my tongue at him.  
>"You two have to get ready for school." Dad said, which made me happy. I've been bugging him for years to send me and Marcus to a normal school. <em>'It's finally happening<em>' I thought with a smile. "No using Bionics at school." He pointed to the both of us before sitting at one of the computers to work.

* * *

><p>Marcus and I walked upstairs and into the living room. I grabbed my backpack and put it over one of my shoulders.<br>"It sucks that we can't use Bionics at school." I said as Marcus walked towards me with his backpack and a guitar case.  
>"I won't tell if you won't." He said and the two of smirked.<br>"Pinky swear?" I held out my pinky and he hooked his with mine. "Now hurry, I don't want to be late for our first day." We unhooked our pinkies and walked out of the door for our first day of school.

* * *

><p>I was nervous about my first day of school, but I kept myself calm so I wouldn't glitch. Once Marcus and I got to school, it felt that there was nothing to worry about. We got our class schedule and our locker numbers with no problems. '<em>Everything will be just fine'<em> I thought throughout the day.

Before lunch I met up with Marcus, who 'introduced' me to Adam and Chase. '_I wonder if they'll notice'_ I thought, knowing how I was related to them. My dad said I couldn't say anything and I didn't really like that, but I knew that eventually they would find out. I was okay with them finding out later, it gave me time to get to know them before then. Marcus talked a lot with them before he started to show off his guitar skills. I was sitting next to him as he stopped playing.  
>"Awww...sweet look at your fingers go." Adam said after Marcus had stopped playing. "It's like each one has a brain of it's own." I slightly smiled but because I was on the other side of Marcus, they didn't see it.<br>"Thanks." Marcus said to them. "You know you guys are the only two that have talked to us at this school."  
>"We hate being the new kids." I said as I moved a little bit so I was in their view.<br>"We used to be the new kids that no one talked to. Now we're just the vaguely familiar kids that no one talks to." Chase said to us.  
>"Hey peeps." I looked to see Leo walking toward us. "What's the dealio?"<br>"Hey, I'm Marcus." Marcus held his hand towards Leo. "And this is my sister Danielle"  
>"He knows Marcus." I said to my brother. "Leo and I have English together." Leo and Marcus did a fist bump.<br>"I know you..." Leo said to Marcus "...we have gym together and study hall, and also chemistry. We're lab partners."  
>"Oh...I did not know that." Marcus said and I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. "So Chase... do you play the guitar?"<br>"No, but I always wanted to." Chase said to Marcus.  
>"Well I'm also a jammer as well. My rocking is only eclipsed by my rollling." Leo said, obviously feeling left out.<br>"Leo, your mom said you played the clarinet for three weeks until you swallowed the reed." I tried not to laugh because it was funny to me.  
>"I passed it..." Leo said before I turned my attention back to Marcus.<br>"Hey Chase, want to give it a go?" Marcus asked.  
>"Yeah..yeah, sure. Why not?" Marcus carefully handed Chase the guitar. After putting the strap around his neck, he looked at the guitar's neck for a few second before playing it like a professional. I looked at him with amazement, pretending that I didn't know that it was from his bionic abilities. When he stopped playing, he looked nervous but I didn't say anything. "Hey... whadda ya know...beginner's luck." Chase gave the guitar back.<br>"It's way better than Marcus..." I said, which made him look at me. "What?" I asked, pretending to be innocent. "You know it's true." He just ignored me and put the guitar strap around his neck.

* * *

><p>When lunch time finally came around, I was happy. It meant I was halfway through my first day of school and nothing went wrong. There was a part of me that hoped that the school lunch would be good, but over-hearing people say stuff about the food made me me hope it would be half-way good. I sat down at a table and was joined by Marcus, who had his guitar with him.<br>"Do you have to carry that everywhere?" I asked but he didn't answer as Adam and Chase sat at our table. I gave them a small smile as started to eat my lunch and the talked with Marcus.  
>"Dani and I moved around with our dad a lot." Marcus said to Adam and Chase after a while. "We were home schooled most of our lives."<br>"No way...so were we." Adam said to Marcus. "We are so similar. Do you have a third nipple to?" Marcus and I didn't know how to answer that which we didn't have to because Chase spoke.  
>"Anyway...that's a pretty sweet guitar Marcus." Chase said as he looked at the guitar.<br>"I got it for his birthday last year..." I said as I glanced at Marcus "...he never lets me play it though."  
>"That's because you suck..." Marcus said and I just looked at him.<br>"Hey!" I said before slapping the back of his head.  
>"You're a natural on the guitar bro..." Marcus said to Chase, obviously ignoring me. "Guys, we should start a band."<br>"That's a great idea." Adam said before banging his chopsticks on the table. "But what would I play...oh, I got it..." Adam stopped banging the chopsticks "...no...I don't got it..."  
>"I could be the singer..." I said because I wanted to be a part of it "...and Adam, you could be the drummer."<br>"Interesting choice... I've been pondering the french horn." Adam said as Leo joined us at the table.  
>"Hey Leo, guess what..." Chase started to say "...Marcus, Dani, Adam and I are forming a band."<br>"Well, you guys just met, don't you think it's a little soon?" Leo asked Chase.  
>"A little soon for what?" Chase asked. "Taking the deeply committed step of jamming together?"<br>"Now we just need somewhere to practice..." Marcus said "...we live in a pretty small place so..."  
>"I know a place." Adam said before standing up. "The Lab." I couldn't help but notice that Chase almost choked on his milk and Leo faked a cough. "Oh...a...Labrador Retriever Park. Yeah, the dog park... nice acoustics. Plus they have dogs." He bend towards Chase. "Saved it..."<br>"You know, we have a pretty big place, we can all just jam there." Chase said to me and Marcus.  
>"Oh...woah...hold it cowboy." Leo said before standing up. He pulled Adam and Chase away but we could still hear them. "Chase, what are you doing? Do you really think it's a good idea to let total strangers into our very private home?"<br>"That's okay guys." Marcus said as he stood up. "We don't have to jam. Not everyone needs a bright spot in their otherwise horrible life..." I looked at Marcus, trying to silently tell him not to over-act.  
>"Look Leo...you made him feel bad." Chase said before he stepped towards Marcus. "Don't worry Marcus, we'll practice at our place later. Come on over..."<br>"Great. We'll see you guys after school." Marcus looked at me before he started to walk out of the room.  
>"I'm gonna go to." I said before standing up. "See you later." I said with a small smile to the others before pushing my chair in and walking away.<p>

* * *

><p>After school, Marcus and went to their house. It was nice to spend time with everyone even though we were mainly practicing for the band. I tried to sing, but the others weren't really playing a song so it wasn't easy while having it make sense.<br>"Well, it's only our first day and you guys sound great." Marcus said to Adam and Chase after they stopped playing. "I think you both have real raw talent."  
>"Well, if our talent is raw... we better get cooking." Adam said before doing a rim shot. I slightly smiled before noticing Leo right behind Marcus.<br>"Leo, what are you doing?" Chase asked after Marcus turned to face Leo.  
>"Just asking Marcus and Dani a few questions." Leo said to Chase before looking at Marcus. "Where we you born? When is your birthday? Who's the president of Venezuela?"<br>"I don't know..." Marcus said before Leo turned to me.  
>"Neither do I..." I said.<br>"Ah ha! So they're not from Venezuela." Leo said and I just looked at Marcus.  
>"Okay, that's it." Chase said as he stepped towards Leo. "This practice just became band members only."<br>"Well then I guess I'm in the band." Leo practically went on his tip-toes so he could look at Marcus.  
>"Leo, you don't even know how to play an instrument." Chase said.<br>"That's where you're wrong." Leo said before walking away and returning with a tambourine. He played it before doing the same thing with a washboard, maracas and even an accordion. '_Who plays an accordion?'_ I asked myself because I knew it wasn't a popular choice for an instrument.  
>"Like I said... you don't even know how to play an instrument..." Chase said after Leo stopped playing random things.<br>"You know what guys... let him in. He could play this..." Marcus went to his back-pack and took out a cowbell before handing it to Leo.  
>"Thank you. I never played the cowbell before...but let's see what I got." Leo said before hitting the cowbell. He smiled and looked at us. "Wow...I'm a natural."<p>

* * *

><p>After a little break we practiced again. The guys practiced while I just sat on the couch and watched the four of them play. It was almost like having my own private concert... even though Leo playing the cowbell didn't make much sense with the rock music they were trying to play. The front door opened and then Chase's amp got unplugged.<br>"Hey...you know it's not enough to play notes, you want to get them in the right order." Adam did a rim shot and I tried to look past Marcus so I could see who was talking.  
>"OMG, you're Donald Davenport." Marcus said with excitement before moving so I could see. '<em>That's him'<em> I thought before standing up.  
>"Guilty as charged." Donald said with a smirk. I was going to call him Donald in my head even though he was technically my uncle.<br>"The genius, billionaire, scientific entrepreneur..." Marcus started to list the things that Donald was, knowing that it would make his ego happy.  
>"Don't forget multilingual megastar."<br>"Oh, Gracias."  
>"Denada"<br>"Wow...Mr. Davenport... I'd love to hear your theory on plasma classification."  
>"Who wouldn't?" Donald said with a smirk before walking past Marcus. He didn't walk away too far before turning towards us. "Hey, you know Bree and I were going to demo the holo pet for career day, but since you guys have a band... we can demo my concert in a can instead." '<em>That'll be interesting'<em> I thought. "That'll be such a great surprise for her."  
>"That is good." Marcus smiled and glanced towards me before looking back at Donald. "That is good...what is it?"<br>"I'm guessing it's as the name says..." I said after getting a water bottle from my backpack. Donald turned towards me and looked at me strangely. '_Does he know?'_ I asked myself before he nodded his head.  
>"It's a can that creates a virtual holographic concert experience." Donald said towards Marcus. "It's something I designed for those of us who would be rock stars if we weren't busy being brilliant inventors..." He smirked and I slightly smirked with him.<br>"Well you're a rockstar to me." Marcus said, obviously trying to butter him up.  
>"I know." Donald smirked. "Bree is gonna love this." He said before walking away.<br>"Well, I'm going to get Davenport's mega amp." Adam said and moved his hands out to show how big the amp was. "Because everyone knows that louder is better..."  
>"Woah, woah, woah... That amp is pretty heavy." Chase said as he went to Adam's side. "Don't you think you need my help to carry it cuz um... you don't have the strength of 10 men... "<br>"Yes I do...not..." Adam looked towards me and Marcus. "I'm frail." He pretended to have a weak voice before rushing away with Chase. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and when I checked it was my dad wanting me home.  
>"I have to go home." I said as I stood from the couch. "Dad wants me to cook supper..." I said to Marcus before grabbing my backpack. "Don't stay out too late..."<br>"Okay...mom..." Marcus said and I just rolled my eyes before leaving.

* * *

><p>I went home and cooked some food before going to our lab. I was sitting at one of the desks doing my homework when Marcus came in.<br>"What happened?" I asked after turning around to see his guitar broken.  
>"I don't know what you mean." He said, obviously playing dumb.<br>"Your guitar...it's broken."  
>"Leo broke it." I stood up and raised my eyebrow because I didn't believe him.<br>"Really?" Marcus could tell that I didn't believe him. He looked a little nervous as stepped towards him. "So you broke your own guitar." I took the broken guitar from him and looked at it. "You know you're why I don't have nice things."  
>"I don't break things..." I held the guitar up "...except for that."<br>"So you did break it."  
>"Oh oh..." He sped towards the metal balcony, but I sped in front of him. I pushed him over and looked as he hit the floor.<br>"Payback." I stuck my tongue out at him. I sped back down and continued on my homework.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Next Day~<strong>_

I had the perfect outfit picked out to try the concert in the can that we were going to use. It was mainly a black sparkle tank top, a pair of distressed jeans and earrings to match. I felt like I was the only that was dressing the part of being in a band, but I couldn't help it. I didn't get that many chances to dress up, so I was taking advantage of it.

Marcus and I went to the school where we were going to meet the others. When we got there, they were already setting up Adam's drum set. I helped a little and we got it done in no time. Donald let Marcus use one of his guitars.  
>"Wait until they get a load of this..." Donald said as he showed us a can "...my virtual concert in a can is gonna knock their socks off." He stepped in front of us and put the can down."Now it'll activate itself so make sure you stand back. A couple guys in research and development found that out the hard way." All of us stepped back, not wanting to get blind.<br>"That's for loaning me this awesome guitar Mr. Davenport..." Marcus said to Donald "...it's almost as good as the one Leo so viciously destroyed." I looked at Marcus, trying not to glare since I knew the truth behind the broken guitar.  
>"If I had a nickle for everything Leo destroyed... I'd still be down about two million in change..." Donald said which made me chuckle.<br>"Yeah... and that's just the stuff you know about." Chase said, which made Donald look at him.  
>"We don't know anything." Adam quickly said before he hurried closer to the drums with Chase. I just looked at Marcus for a few seconds before we walked closer to the drum set. There was a little part of me that was nervous...but it went away when I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.<p>

"_And now for your career day entertainment concert in a can..can...can... featuring Adam, Marcus, Dani, and Chase..Chase..Chase..." _I opened my eyes when we were announced through the PA system "..._brought to you by Donald Davenport...port...port..."_ The concert in a can activated and I couldn't help but look around at it. '_It looks like an actual concert'_ I thought before looking back at the guys. We I gave them a small nod to let them know I was ready before they started to play.

We only played two songs before Donald decided to stop us. He wanted to use it with Bree and we couldn't really argue since he was the one who designed it. I sat at the table between Chase and Marcus as Bree played with Donald. My ears hurt from how bad they were playing so I covered them up...I could still hear them, but not as much. Out the corner of my eyes I noticed that Chase and Marcus were doing the same.

* * *

><p>After they were done performing, Marcus and I helped them pack their things away.<br>"Well, well, well... if it isn't my old friend Marcus..." Leo said as he walked in the room.  
>"Sorry Leo, you're too late." Marcus said. "We safely packed away all of the guitars. Maybe now you can find something else to break..." Marcus fake laughed "...because you broke the guitar..."<br>"Excuse me...I would like everyone's attention right here." Leo said and I knew he mainly meant Adam and Chase. "I have proof from our home security system..." He swiped his finger across the screen he had in his hand.  
><em>"Heeeyyy!"<em> A voice came from it.  
>"Now watch as I..." Leo started to say, but Marcus interrupted him.<br>"I have a confession to make..."  
>"Oh no you don't..." Leo said, obviously being able to tell what Marcus was going to do.<br>"I did it... I broke the guitar..."  
>"That's not fair... I was going to crack this case right open."<br>_"Ah! He got you again."_ The voice from the tablet said. _  
><em>"What's going on here?" Donald asked, which made me realize that both him and Bree joined us.  
>"I broke my guitar and blamed it on Leo." Marcus said to him. "I owe everyone an apology..."<br>"You broke the guitar?" Chase asked and Marcus nodded. "Why didn't you just say so?"  
>"Yeah...why didn't you just say so?" Leo asked.<br>"Because I had already cracked the guitar and if Dani found out I broke it, I would be in soo much trouble since she saved up a lot for it and I just want everyone to like me cuz I'm always the new kid..." Marcus said and I could tell that it was going to turn in a ramble "...so I made everyone think that Leo did it because I'm so scared and it's so hard to make friends and I'm a dumb kid compared to all of you and our grandma just died." Marcus began to cry, but I was the only one that didn't believe it. I put my arm around his shoulder to make it look like I believed that Marcus was crying.  
>"Are you crying?" Donald asked Marcus before looking at me."Is he crying?"<br>"_I think so._" I mouthed to him as I looked at Marcus.  
>"It's okay Marcus." Bree said.<br>"Yeah, it's no big deal." Donald said.  
>"And we don't think you're dumb." Chase said and I slightly smiled.<br>"Yeah...and your grandma didn't die..." I looked at Adam. "_I don't know."_ He mouthed to the of us.  
>"Marcus, why don't you and Dani come out and have dinner with us?" Donald asked.<br>"M'kay..." Marcus said after he stopped pretending to cry. "You guys go ahead...I want to apologize to Leo." I looked at Marcus before walking out into the hall with the others.

We were all standing near the doors as we waited for Marcus and Leo.  
>"I like your earrings." Bree said to me.<br>"Thanks." I said with a small smile. "Marcus gave them to me for my birthday last year." She gave me a small smile. Bree started to look at me a little strangely, almost like Donald looked at me yesterday. She was shaken out of it when Marcus and Leo joined us.

* * *

><p>When Marcus and I got home, we told dad that we were out with Adam, Bree, and Chase. He said we were doing a good job getting to know them. I saw it as getting to know my siblings rather than my dad's plan on trying to get them back. I didn't think about it too much though because it was late and I was tired. Marcus went into his capsule before I went into mine. '<em>It's been a good day'<em> I thought before the capsule put my pajamas on. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before slipping into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~ After watching the episodes 'Bionic Showdown' and 'Avalanche' I tweaked my original idea so it would fit what happens in those and so it wouldn't be weird. At first it was going to be a MarcusOC/Chase story... but after those episodes I decided to change it. I thought that this idea would be interesting to work with first for the show.**  
><strong>~ Although I might eventually do a MarcusOC/Chase story (depending on how well this story goes).**  
><strong>~ If it goes well, then I might do my story idea along 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' or possibly 'Wizards Of Waverly Place'.<strong>

**~ If there are any specific Bionic abilities that you think Dani will have or that you want her to have, I'd like to hear about it. (: That includes what ones she knows about along with any hidden abilities she might have.**  
><strong>~ I will also get into why Dani was raised by Douglas instead of by Donald as the story goes on...hopefully you'll stick with the story (:<strong>

**~ I wanted to make the 'Parallel Universe' episode a chapter, even though it's a Leo based episode. I had a way to include the alternate version of Dani which could change how some small things go in the episodes after that. It wouldn't be too big, but it depends on your thoughts are on that.**

**~ This story is going to go until the season 2 finale and then there will be a sequel along season 3 (assuming people like the story).**  
><strong>~ If there are any questions or thoughts, please leave them in the reviews (: I try to reply to all of them in the author's notes (and sometimes PM's). Reviews help a lot when it comes to muse and when I get writers block.<strong>

**~ I rated the story a T just on the safe side just incase I decide to put in swearing and more violence than the show. (: I'd rather be safe than sorry.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	2. Mission Space

**~ 6 reviews on the first chapter (: That's a good sign. I hope they continue (:**

**~ I had some laptop issues and I've been re-reading some books otherwise I would have updated sooner (:**

_Guest (1): You are my first review on this story! (: I'm definitely continuing this since I have plans to go all the way to the season 2 finally and possibly even into season 3 (of course, I have to wait until they air the first episode of that but still (: ) There are things that readers could help me with to make the story really good (things I mentioned in the last chapter). Thanks for the review! (:_

_Ways: My second review on this story (: I've read the wikia page and I've seen the episodes a lot so I'm trying to keep Marcus and Douglas in character but obviously the story is a different situation than the show so their characters would be a bit different. Since Dani has grown up with Douglas and Marcus she would be different than Adam, Bree, and Chase but also a bit similar. She likes using her Bionics even though she's not really supposed to in public, even though that won't stop her. She cares for her family, a bit protective and a whole other list of things that I have written down. There are two ideas that I can do with with the Parallel World episode which are listed at the end of this chapter. I've seen every episode of Lab Rats and I have links to watch them so I can write down the scripts for the chapters. Wizards is one of my other favorite Disney shows, along with MBAV (My Babysitter's A Vampire) and two of the only other Disney shows (besides Pair Of Kings and the Suite Life series) that I have fanfiction ideas for. The Wizards fic would be more of an original plotline compared to my other other stories (which could be cool when I write it) but that won't be for a while yet._

**~ There are looks into some of the Bionics that Dani has besides the two you already know about...Molecular Kinesis and Super Speed**  
><strong>~ Outfits for Dani are on my Polyvore (current and future chapters) and I will add links on my page on here.<strong>

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Dani was in her dad's lab, practicing her bionics. She wanted to use them and she knew she wasn't allowed to use them at school. There wasn't really many opportunities to use her bionics at school, even though she almost always used her Molecular Kinesis...but she just called it Telekinesis. She used her telekinesis to lift a piece of metal that was laying on the ground at hold it in the air. It stayed in the air as she shot purple lasers from her eyes. She hit the piece of metal right in the middle and made a perfect small circle. To her surprise the piece of metal flew into the wall. There was a minute where she thought it could be from a glitch, but then she turned around and saw Marcus. She just rolled her eyes at him before he walked out of the lab. Marcus would mess around with Dani once and a while and she's grown used to it.

The two of them walked upstairs. Dani used her super speed to grab her backpack, push Marcus into the couch and get out of the house before he could catch her.

* * *

><p>Dani got to the school before Marcus did, but waited for him outside. He walked towards her to see that she was smirking.<br>"Relax, no one found out." She said, acting like her dad. "Besides, you knew it was coming." He didn't say anything as he walked into the school with Dani following him.

They were going to walk to their classes before hearing something.  
>"M-dog, De-dee." They turned to see Adam, Bree, and Chase standing near the stairs with Leo. Dani and Marcus walked towards them and all hugged. Dani was happy that she was hugging her siblings, but didn't say anything out loud.<br>"Wait, hold the phone." Leo said as he broke up the hug. "Hold the freakin freaky-deaky phone." He stood between Dani and Chase. "M-dog? De-dee?" He asked Adam, Bree, and Chase.  
>"Yeah...bros call each other by nicknames." Chase said to Leo as he looked at Dani and Marcus.<br>"Well, I'm your actual bro and you don't call me by a nickname." Leo said to Chase. "Besides...Dani's a girl."  
>"I'll try not to be offended." Dani said to Leo.<br>"She deserves a nickname to." Bree said, defending Dani. Dani looked at Bree with a small smile.  
>"Well, you still don't call me by a nickname." Leo said.<br>"Actually we do, we just choose not to do in in your presence..." Adam said before leaning towards Leo. "Mr. Tiny McLittlesteen." He said in a whisper, but loud enough for the others to hear. Everyone laughed except for Leo, who wasn't amused.  
>"Hey, what you you two up to this weekend?" Chase asked Dani and Marcus.<br>"Our dad's going out of town so we'll be stuck home alone with our grandma." Marcus said to him.  
>"Ah ha!" Leo said as he pointed at Marcus. "You said your grandma was dead."<br>"Everyone has two grandmas..." Dani said to Leo.  
>"...thanks for reminding me." Marcus said, pretending to be sad. Dani patted Marcus's back, but didn't say anything. "I wish we could stay with you guys this weekend."<br>"And I wish you weren't a spastic sociopath with abandonment issues." Leo said to Marcus. Marus raised an eyebrow as he looked at Leo.  
>"Leo, give it a rest." Chase said, which made Leo look at him.<br>"Chase, none of us are safe until the FBI replies to my request on a background check on M-dog and De-dee." Leo said to Chase before almost staring down Dani and Marcus.  
>"Look Marcus, I'm sure you two can stay with us." Chase said. "I'll just check with Mr. Davenport."<br>"You call your dad Mr. Davenport?" Marcus asked, which made Chase a little nervous.  
>"Ah...no..." Chase let out a scoff ".. but you do and I wanted to make sure you knew who I was talking about."<br>"Okay...cool. Thanks guys." Marcus said before the bell rang.  
>"I'll see you after class bro." Dani said to Marcus as she walked off to her class.<p>

* * *

><p>The school day went normal for Dani. She talked with Bree and Chase at lunch before Leo interrupted them. The other parts of the day were normal, which made her glad that her dad started to let her go to public school.<p>

After school, Marcus practically dragged Dani to Adam, Bree, and Chase's house. The two of them stood outside with sleeping bags under their arms. Dani just looked at Marcus, knowing what he was going to do before Chase opened the door.  
>"Marcus...Dani...what a surprise." Chase said with some awkwardness as he looked back towards the couch. "We were just talking about you." Dani and Marcus both walked in which made them realize that the others were sitting on the couch.<br>"Yeah and let me catch you up to speed." Leo said as he practically jumped over the couch and stood in front of Marcus. "You're two faced and no one likes you. Good-bye." Leo pointed towards the door as he kept his eyes on Marcus.  
>"I love this little guy." Marcus said. "He's so full of fire..." He patted Leo's head before stepping in front of Donald, who had stood up from the couch. "Mr. Davenport, my dad left before our grandma could get there and we were all alone and this is the only place I feel safe and I didn't want to leave Dani alone..." Dani rolled her eyes at Marcus, glad that she was behind him "... please don't make us leave." Marcus practically flung himself onto Donald for a hug. Dani let out a sigh and patted Marcus's shoulder.<br>"Oh, Marcus...stop over-reacting..." Dani said as she glanced at Donald.  
>"Yeah, okay...alright." Donald reluctantly said as he gave a small pat on Marcus's shoulder. "You two can stay." Marcus pulled away with a smile before Donald's watch beeped.<br>What is that?" Marcus asked Donald, which made him nervous.  
>"Oh..uh, that... that means it's happy time." Donald said with a smile as he quickly came up with a reason. "How about you two stand here..." He moved Marcus closer to Dani "...and be happy and we'll be happy over there." Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Donald all walked out of earshot of Dani and Marcus. Marcus put his hands on his hips and stood like a superhero. Dani gave him a '<em>Really?'<em> look because she could tell that he was over-acting. Marcus put his arms down when he noticed how Dani was looking at him. They looked at each other before Marcus started to walk towards the others. Donald and Chase walked away as Adam and Bree turned towards Marcus.  
>"We'll be right back..." Bree said to Marcus "...we gotta go order a pizza."<br>"All of you?" Marcus asked.  
>"It's..an ...extra large." Adam said before he hurried away with Bree.<br>"Okay...so they're busy." Leo said as he directed Marcus back towards Dani. "I hate you and you hate me so why don't we kill some time an brush up on the latest issue of... " Leo picked up a magazine from the table "_Ladies Life Monthly_?" Leo read the cover and it made Marcus sit on the couch. He rolled his eyes as Dani sat next to him.

* * *

><p>It felt like half the day passed. Marcus was still sitting on the couch, listening to Leo talk and talk. Dani was laying on the couch, playing a game on her phone.<br>"Okay, so when you are on a romantic candlelight dinner do you prefer dessert to be _A. a relaxing foot rub. B. a night away from the kids_ or _C. Chocolate Mousse_?" Leo asked as he read a question out loud.  
>"How about D?" Marcus asked as he looked at Leo, who was sitting on the back of the couch. "Finding clever new ways to ruin your life?"<br>"Be nice Marcus..." Dani said as she looked up from her phone. "I'd go for C." Dani looked to Leo, giving her answer for the question. Leo put a little mark in the magazine just as Donald joined them.  
>"Hey, Marcus..Dani..." Dani and Marcus looked at Donald "...uh, excuse me...I need to borrow Leo for a second...something went horribly wrong with the pizza." Donald practically pulled Leo away to talk to him in private. Marcus looked at Dani and nodded his head. She let out a sigh because she knew what it meant. Dani slid her phone into her pocket and followed Marcus.<p>

* * *

><p>Marcus and Dani got stuck together inside one of the capsules in Donald's lab. Dani was behind Marcus so he didn't see the glares she was giving the back of his head. She tried to move around, which was hard because they were both in the capsule. Donald walked into the lab, not knowing that Dani and Marcus were there.<br>"Hey Mr. Davenport." Marcus said in a cheery tone, which made Donald look towards him.  
>"Hey Marcus." Donald said as he looked at Marcus. He looked back at what he was working on before looking back. "Marcus?! Dani?!" He said with surprise when it finally hit his mind that they were there. Leo ran into the lab.<br>"I couldn't find them any..." He stopped in his tracks when he saw both Marcus and Dani in the same capsule "...oh, boy."  
>"Can someone help get us out before Marcus decides to fart?" Dani asked since she knew Marcus wouldn't get them out on his own. Donald and Leo looked at each other before almost running to the capsule to get the two of them out.<p>

They were able to get Marcus out first, which Dani was glad for. It gave her some room in the capsule. She wanted to stay in it for a little bit but Marcus almost pulled her out.  
>"What is this place?" Marcus asked Donald and Leo as he looked around. "What are these things?" Marcus pointed to the three capsules behind him and Dani.<br>"Oh...those...they are...Leo tell them what they are." Donald moved Leo in front of him, hoping Leo would come up with an explanation that the others would believe.  
>"Oh, um...they are washing machines." Leo said which made Donald move him back to the side.<br>"Yes, they are my new high-tech industrial washing machines." Donald said. "Each load coasts 150 quarters."  
>"That's $37.50." Dani said which made everyone look at her. It was quick math for Dani, but it wasn't easy to figure out without a calculator for a normal person.<br>"Okay...now back upstairs you little weirdos." Leo said as he started to push Dani and Marcus out of the lab.  
>"...but I want to watch you work." Marcus said to Donald.<br>"NO!" Donald and Leo said at the same time as Marcus got pushed more out of the room. Dani was surprised that she wasn't getting pushed, but she knew it would be better if she followed Donald and Marcus out.  
>"Um...actually, you know what? Maybe some other time." Donald said before noticing Dani was walking beside him. "...but Leo I will be back before the rinse cycle has enough SPACE to LAND." Donald looked back at Leo as he pushed Marcus and Dani towards the door.<br>"Got it...okay, until you're back I'll make it my MISSION to CONTROL the rinse cycle." Leo said. "But I think the rise cycle might need more of a PAYLOAD." Donald just sighed as he pushed Dani and Marcus towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>Donald got Dani and Marcus upstairs without them seeing too much in the lab.<br>"I'm only going to have time to get to a rolling stop so when we get to your house...aim for grass." Donald said as he tossed their sleeping bags to them.  
>"Mr. Davenport...I'm sorry if we did anything wrong." Marcus said with his sleeping bag in his hands. "It's just you have no idea how much I look up to you. My dream is to one day follow in your footsteps and maybe, just maybe get a sliver of your success." Marcus said as he tried to kiss up to Donald.<br>"Aiming kinda high there aren't you kid?" Donald asked as he patted Marcus's shoulder."I'll tell you what...you can come over some other time and I'll enlighten you with a little lesson in Davenportology." Donald smirked because it would give him the opportunity to talk about himself, which was one of his favorite things to do.  
>"Cool. And maybe I can share some of my on theories with you." Marcus said with a hopeful smile.<br>"Yeah...I'm pretty sure this is gonna be all about me." Donald said. '_Just like my dad'_ Dani thought as Donald guided them out of the house.

* * *

><p>Dani was standing next to Marcus. They were both were watching video of Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald, and Leo. In the video Adam, Bree, and Chase just came back from their mission in space and learned that both Dani and Marcus found the lab.<br>"Everything went exactly as planned." Marcus said to who was sitting on front of them. "Davenport's lab is right where you said it'd be and the microscopic spy-cam is up and running." Marcus handed the tablet over to who he was talking to.  
>"We have them right where we want them..." Dani said with a small smile.<br>"Excellent work princess." Douglas said as he looked up from the tablet. Dani couldn't help but smile when her dad called her princess.  
>"Why does she get the glory?" Marcus asked, feeling a bit left out.<br>"Because I'm special." Dani said as she stuck her tongue out at Marcus. "Besides, you could have blown it with your over-acting and with whatever rivalry you have going with Leo..."  
>"He's an annoying little brat." Marcus said.<br>"You're an annoying little brat." Dani said to Marcus. He looked at her and Dani knew that look. she sped away, only to be lifted in the air by Marcus's Telekinesis. "Marcus!" Dani almost yelled as she tried to get a look at him. She managed to get a good enough look to let her shoot her laser eyes at him. Marcus either had to have his force field or get hit by Dani's laser. He took the safe route and protected himself. When he put up his shield, he let go of Dani. She started to fall to the ground, but had a perfect landing. Marcus was going to get Dani back, but Douglas stood up.  
>"Okay, time for dinner." Marcus groaned, but knew it was better to listen since he could get back at Dani later.<p>

* * *

><p>Dani was sitting on a chair in the lab by herself. She was looking through the tablet that had footage from the spy cam in Donald's lab. She couldn't help but smile at what she was watching. Adam was bragging about super burps, which he used to repel Chase. Dani thought it was funny, but it also made her feel a little sad since she wasn't there with them. It was obvious to her that they didn't know, but she knew that eventually they would. That was a day Dani looked forward to...the day she would have her siblings back and they'd be together again. Dani let out a sigh and turned off the tablet before going into her capsule to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ So the next chapter is the first episode of season 2 (Speed Trapped)...there is a part that I'm not sure of though. I'm not sure if I should make Dani go with Marcus to 'check on' Leo at his house after the others save him from the car. What do you think I should do?<strong>

**~ I'm still taking suggestions on what Dani's part could be in episodes as well as any abilities she could have.**  
><strong>~ I'm also thinking about the episode 'Parallel Universe'. It's when Leo gets sent to a Parallel Universe and I was thinking about having an alternate version of Dani in that chapter. There are two different ideas that I have. One would be where she is actually a part of Adam, Bree, and Chase's family... but the other one is where she's Leo's adopted Bionic sister... (because in the episode he has bionics for a little bit in the episode). I have the script for the episode written down and edited for both version...but it depends on what version you want to see (:<strong>

**~ Also, do you think I should create an OC that is paired with Dani or just leave her not paired with anyone?**

**~ Please with the reviews, try to be more helpful. I have a thing on my profile that says the longer/more constructive the reviews...the sooner the chapters some out and the better they are (:**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	3. Speed Trapped

**~ I know it's been a while since the last chapter, but I don't have too much muse for this story. I'm still going to update because I like it and I know you do to (:**

**~ A total of 22 reviews on the first 2 chapters (: That's honestly more than I was expecting even though 5 of them were the most helpful, but that's still something (:**

_Guest (1): I want to write the one where she's Leo's adopted sister a bit more but there would be interesting things that I could do if she was part of Adam, Bree, and Chase's parallel family. I know the one where she's Leo's adopted sister would be a longer chapter, but I don't know what one I should do.. lol Dani might not end being paired with anyone, but that doesn't mean she can't have crushes (or anyone having crushes on her). (:_

_Kate (Guest): I have a list of abilities that I want Dani to have. There are her base abilities, hidden abilities for season 2, hidden abilities for season 3 and ones that I'm not sure about. Some of them are unique because they are ones that Adam, Bree, and Chase don't have but then there are some that they do have that Dani will have. Marcus is still evil in this, but I'm hoping to have a small other side to him just because he isn't an only child (andriod) in this. I will continue to have what Dani thinks of her siblings and Donald and even Eddie. Before you reviewed, I decided on having Dani a part of Adam, Bree and Chase's alternate family. There is an idea involving Eddie that I will be able to do that will add some drama (: If I don't pair anyone with Dani for now, I could always leave that or season 3 when I get to that point (which will be as a sequel)._

**~ I know this is a shorter chapter, but hopefully you will still like it. The next few chapters will hopefully make up for it.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danielle's POV<strong>_

I stood next to Marcus as we watched the video from the spy cam. Everyone was in the lab and they were excited about the frozen yogurt shop, but I think Adam was the most excited. He had a lot of small bags inside his jacket filled with toppings. I thought it was funny, but I was just enjoying the fact I could see my siblings act normally. '_We'll hang out together as a family some day'_ I thought because I wanted to tell them.

As I watched and listened to the video, it was clear that Donald didn't trust me or Marcus. '_I blame him'_ I thought towards Marcus even though I had a part in it. It was okay with me though because I was able to see my siblings without any of us having to hide who we really were. I wanted them to know, but I would be in trouble if I told them.  
><em>"<em>Leo's the enforcer?" Marcus asked, which brought me out of my thoughts. "Getting Adam, Bree, and Chase is going to be easier than I thought."  
>"I wouldn't underestimate him." I said to Marcus, referring to Leo.<br>"Just because you have a crush on him..."  
>"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM." I practically shouted at Marcus, who obviously didn't believe me. "That would just be awkward." I took the tablet from Marcus. "Being nice to him is better than creating a rivalry."<br>"Alright...time for school." Our dad said, which made us both look at him. "You don't want to be late princess." I gave my dad a small smile before walking out the room. I liked school more than Marcus, but I knew Marcus would go to school.

* * *

><p>The day felt slow to me. All the things were normal and boring. I knew I practically begged my dad to let me go to public school, but it was a little more boring than I thought. It was better being homeschooled because I was also able to practice with my bionics without worrying about being caught.<p>

I walked down the stairs and saw Adam, Bree, and Chase sitting on the round thing in the main hallway. Leo was standing next to them, keeping people away. I saw Marcus come out the bathroom just as I was walking towards the others.  
>"Hey guys, what's up?" Marcus asked them as I got to his side.<br>"I'll tell you what's up...your time here..." Leo said before taking a metal detector from his backpack. "Get lost you creepy people..."  
>"Silly Leo.." Marcus said with a little laugh before pushing the detector away from him. It rubbed past me and started to beep.<br>"That thing must be broken." I said, even though I knew it was sensing my bionic chip. Leo looked suspiciously at me as he put the metal detector back in his backpack.  
>"So guys, are you excited for the new Frozen Yogurt shop?" Marcus asked before Leo could say anything.<br>"They're giving out unlimited toppings." I said as I put my elbow on Marcus's shoulder.  
>"Principle Perry has been camped out for a week."<br>"Wait...unlimited toppings?" Adam asked. "Someone could have told me before I filled my socks up with gummy frogs." I couldn't help but smile, finding it funny that he actually put them in his socks.  
>"Stranger Danger." Leo whispered to them as he leaned in. I fought against rolling my eyes.<br>"Sorry...guys, we can't go." Chase said even though I knew he wanted to go.  
>"We have chores to do." Bree added.<br>"No we don't...we have an uptight dad who's afraid we'll reveal our secret..." Bree, Chase and Leo looked at him. They were obviously silently telling him not to say anything about bionics "...recipe for Chili. Oh, that works...let's go." They all rushed away and I let out a sigh.  
>"It's your fault..." I said to Marcus as I took my elbow off his shoulder.<br>"You helped..." I just rolled my eyes at him before walking out the school.

* * *

><p>At the frozen yogurt shop, I waited in line. Marcus was texting Chase, but I wanted my fro-yo. It wasn't that big of line, so I was able to get my fro-yo pretty quick. When I got outside, I saw that Adam, Bree, and Chase had arrived.<br>"Woah...cool car." I said when I saw the car in front of them.  
>"This thing is awesome..." Marcus said as he looked the car over.<br>"Yeah, you just say any destination and it automatically takes you there." Chase said.  
>"And no matter how many times I tell it '<em>take me to a better life<em>' here I am." Bree said and I couldn't help but look at her.  
>"It can't be that bad..." I said, not knowing how it would be growing up with Adam and Chase.<br>"Trying growing up with them." Bree pointed to Adam and Chase.  
>"Get this...it even has a compartment for your gloves." I wanted to laugh at what Adam said, but I kept it in.<br>"So guys, the line looks pretty long." Marcus said. "Maybe we should just cruise this thing over to our house..." Marcus looked at me before Leo arrived. He was running and obviously out of breath.  
>"Hold it...Eddy told me you guys snuck out, you're all coming with me." He said to Adam, Bree, and Chase.<br>"No we're not." Bree said to Leo.  
>"Yes you are." He said back after catching his breath.<br>"You can't tell us what to do." Chase said to Leo.  
>"Yeah, you're not the boss of us...what did you do, run over here?" Adam asked and then they started to argue. I stepped back, hoping to stay out of it. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed Marcus go towards the car. '<em>What is he up to?'<em> I asked, knowing I can ask him later. I kept my eyes on my brother.  
>"I'm warning you, don't make me call for backup..." I turned my attention back to the others when Leo talked "...because I do not have any back-up."<br>"Guys...Leo's right, I don't want to get you in trouble." Marcus said as he walked closer to us. "Maybe you should go home...but at least grab some yogurt before you go. I'll watch the car." Adam, Bree, and Chase started to walk into the fro-yo place. I joined them because I wanted more.  
>"This fro-yo is worth the wait." I said with a smile since I've tried it already.<p>

* * *

><p>After we all got our fro-yo, we went back outside. The car and Leo were both gone.<br>"Where's Leo?" Bree asked.  
>"More importantly where's the car?" Chase asked.<br>"More importantly, where are the napkins?" Adam said with fro-yo all over his hands.  
>"Here Adam...I took some extra." I said as I took some napkins out of my pocket and gave them to him.<br>"Leo probably went for a joyride." Marcus said, even though I knew he had something to do with it. "I'll just call our dad to pick us up. He's been dying to meet you guys." Marcus took out his phone just as Bree's started to ring.  
>"It's Leo." Bree said which made me look at Marcus. He looked nervous. '<em>What did he do?'<em> I asked myself. "Leo, where are you?" I walked over to Marcus. He just looked at me before Bree spoke again. "Guys, Leo's in trouble." Bree said to her brothers before looking at me and Marcus. "Sorry, we gotta go."  
>"Wait...you can't go yet..." Marcus said, trying to keep them from going anywhere "..we haven't gotten a pic with the fro-yo-a-go-go do-do." Marcus put his arm around the guy in a fro-yo costume.<br>"Right..." Adam said before he joined Marcus. I took out my phone and took a picture of the three of us with the guy in a costume. "Now we're good." Adam walked away with the others.

When I knew they were out of hearing distance, I looked at Marcus.  
>"Do I want to know what you did to Leo?" I asked him, knowing that he had done something to the car.<br>"Who said I did anything?" Marcus asked, playing innocent. I gave him an '_are you kidding?'_ look.  
>"I know when you're hiding something..." I said before realizing what he did. "You trapped him in the car...didn't you?" His expression told me the truth. "Why would you do that?" I asked before slapping his arm.<br>"Oww..." He rubbed where I slapped.  
>"Oh, suck it up. If he survives then that's your problem." I said before walking away.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked home and went into the lab to do my homework. Marcus came home a few minutes after and joined me in the lab. He was watching video on a tablet.<br>"Spying on them again?" I asked without looking up from my homework. He didn't answer me. A few minutes later, he threw the tablet against the wall. "Let me guess, he survived?" I looked up at him. "Who would have guessed?" Marcus just rolled his eyes and walked out of the lab. I used the telekinesis to pick of the tablet and it's broken pieces. '_I'm just glad that it wasn't mine'_ I thought as I continued my homework.

* * *

><p>I was going to go into my capsule for the night, but I decided to stay up a little longer. I sat in one of the chairs in the lab as I changed some settings on my phone. One of the settings I changed was the main background. I changed it to the picture that I took with Adam and Marcus. Adam was sticking out his tongue and I noticed that Marcus was giving me bunny ears. I smiled at the picture before silencing my phone for the night. '<em>Good night guys'<em> I thought as I walked into my capsule to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I wanted Marcus to tease Dani a little bit about Leo just because I wanted him to (: I decided against Dani going with Marcus to check on Leo, which might have a DaniLeo friendship...I'm not exactly sure yet.**

**~ I sort of want the others to find out about Dani before Bionic Showdown, except for maybe Donald. It would be a big surprise for him if he found out in Bionic Showdown and big if Douglas finds out that Dani told her siblings. What are your thoughts?**  
><strong>~ I want to have a chapter based on 'Spike's Got Talent' and have Dani in the talent show. What do you think Dani's talent should be? I was thinking Dani could play the guitar...unless there is something else you'd like to see Dani do (even if it involves her using Bionics). I will be typing up the script for that chapter after this is posted so if you have any ideas, please don't be afraid to share.<strong>

**~ I'm still looking for ideas on what you would like to see as Dani's Bionics...even ones that haven't been in the show can be added (:**  
><strong>~ I've seen what's out of season 3...but I'm not going to worry about what I'll do for Dani in that season until I'm closer to the end of season 2 (:<strong>

**~ Don't worry if I don't update that often...I'm still working on the story (: I update my other stories more often because I have more muse for them...**  
><strong>~ Hopefully the next update happens quicker (:<strong>

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	4. Spy Fly

**~ I know it's been a long time since the last update, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it (:**

**~ This is Spy Fly. I know Marcus and Douglas aren't in this episode, but I will be able to fit some small stuff with them in it. Dani will be able to have lots of scenes with Adam, Bree, and Chase and by extension Leo (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dani's POV<strong>_

About a week after Marcus tried to kill Leo, he decided not to show up for school. I shrugged it off, not really caring. I went to school that day and knew that if anyone asked, Marcus was sick and that's why he didn't show up.

I didn't really think about it during the school day because I was focusing on my classes. I was a nerd like Chase like that. '_They should know'_ I thought to myself even though I couldn't tell them. I walked out of health class with Adam and Chase with baby dolls. We each had to watch one for the night. I knew that I was one that was going to get the highest score. It was either going to be me or Chase, but I knew it was going to be me.

Bree and Leo looked at us. Leo looked at me strangely, but I ignored it because it was mainly because of Marcus.  
>"Hey guys..." Chase said to them<br>"Chase...have you been stealing from five year old girls again?" Leo asked and Adam nodded his head.  
>"You've stolen from five year olds?" I asked Chase.<br>"No." He said to me and I smiled a little before looking at Leo. "It's for health class. Each of us has to babysit a robo-baby for the night." Chase's baby started to cry. "Are you hungry? Yes you are my snookie, wookie, pookie." He said to the baby as he sat on the other side of Bree. He took out the bottle that we all got for the babies.  
>"Just when we thought he couldn't get any creepier." Bree said and I smiled a little.<br>"They cry when they are tired or hungry...almost like a real baby." I said to Bree.  
>"I have to take care of him because if I don't, I'll lose a point. Which of course, I haven't." Chase said to Bree as he lifted up the shirt to show his perfect score. "And I won't because I've downloaded every baby care book available. I even know how to rescue a baby out of an alligator's mouth. It happens more often than you think." I nodded my head in agreement before my baby started to cry.<br>"Is little Rose hungry?" I asked my doll before getting the bottle the teacher gave us.  
>"You named your doll?" Bree asked me.<br>"Yeah." I said with a small smile as I fake fed Rose. "After one of my favorite characters from the Modern Doctor Who series."  
>"You watch Doctor Who?" Chase asked.<br>"Of course I do." I said. "It's only the best sci-fy show ever made."  
>"Nerd." Leo said, faking a cough. I rolled my eyes before Bree turned to Adam.<br>"So, where's your baby .Lost it already?" Bree asked him.  
>"Haha...no." Adam fake laughed. "Do you really think I'm that irresponsible?" He asked before holding up his bookbag. "It's in here. I named him '<em>shut your cryhole<em>' that way when I say his name, he'll know to stop crying."  
>"You keep your baby in a book bag?" Leo asked Adam.<br>"Yeah, it's super toasty, books to read if he's bored, and it's totally safe." Adam pulled his baby out of his bag. There was a bunch of different small things stuck to the head. "Oh...you found my gum." He took the gum and started to chew it. He took something out his mouth. "And a penny."  
>"Ew..." I said with a grossed face.<br>"Dude...you're totally going to fail this assignment." Chase said.  
>"No I won't because unlike you, I know what a baby likes." Adam said. "I think like a baby."<br>"Yeah, he's got you there." Bree said to Chase and I smiled a little. In this moment it felt like I was a part of the family...even though they didn't know I was Chase's twin.  
>"Oh yeah?" Chase asked. "If you're such an expert on babies why don't we let the scores speak for themselves."<br>"Uh...you're on." Adam checked his score. "I've got a 98. I'm only two points behind."  
>"That's an 86." I said to Adam as Chase turned Adam's baby around. Adam's baby started to cry, which made him take it from Chase.<br>"Oh..it's okay 'shut your cryhole'...okay seriously, shut your cryhole 'shut your cryhole'" Adam said to his baby as he walked away.  
>"My score is going to stay at a perfect 100. I'll see you guys later." I said with a small smile before walking to my next class.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a little time before lunch and I was by the snack machine with my baby doll. Chase came down the stairs as I got out a bag of chips.<br>"Still have a perfect score?" Chase asked me and I nodded my head with a small smile.  
>"I'm going to get an A like I do in everything else." I said with a proud smile.<br>"You get straight A's?" Chase asked and I nodded my head.  
>"I'm one of the smartest people on the planet." I said since I knew we both had super smarts. It wasn't the time to tell him though even though I wanted to. Chase was about to say something, but Adam came and bumped Chase's baby onto the floor. I had stepped out of the way so I wouldn't drop mine.<br>"Hey... I just lost a point because of your stupidity..." Chase said to Adam.  
>"Relax...it was an accident..." Adam used a plunger to pick up Chase's baby doll. "Here's your baby..." Chase took the doll back and looked at his score.<br>"Now I've lost two points..." He looked at Adam "..and so should you. Give me your baby."  
>"No." Adam said I couldn't help but watch with a smile at my brothers. They didn't know we were related yet, but I knew that they would find out eventually. "To slow..." Adam said as he held his doll away from Chase. He held it up and Chase tried to get it. "Too short. Too Chase." Adam brought his doll down before he and Chase started to play tug-of-war with it. After a little bit, the doll flung into the vending machine and broke the glass.<br>"The little guy must have been hungry." Chase said to Adam in a baby voice and I couldn't help but chuckle.  
>"You two are funny." I said which made them look at me. "I wish Marcus and I were more like you guys." Adam went to get his doll from the vending machine.<br>"Free snacks." Adam said with a smile as he took a bag. I walked over and took a bag to.  
>"That's stealing." Chase said to us.<br>"Only if you get caught." I said before taking a chip from the bag. "Besides, do you think Perry will really notice?" I offered Chase a chip, but he shook his head. I closed the bag and put it in my backpack before going to lunch.

* * *

><p>After school I went home, I did my homework and tried to take care of the baby doll at the same time. It was easy because I used my super speed and super smarts to get my homework done quicker.<br>"Dad's going to be mad when he finds out you have a baby." Marcus said to me and I rolled my eyes.  
>"Ha ha ha." I sarcastically laughed. Marcus started to reach for the doll and I brought it to me with telekinesis. "You are not going to make me lose a point." I said. "It's at a perfect 100 and I'm not going to let it get lower."<br>"Losing one point won't hurt your grade." Marcus said as he tried to take the doll from me.  
>"Don't you dare." I said after super speeding out of his range. Marcus and I had a bionic fight. He was trying to get the doll from me and I was trying to keep it away. "You're not going to touch Rose."<br>"You seriously named her after The Doctor's companion?" He asked me.  
>"Ninth and tenth Doctor. And Rose is the former companion." I pointed out to Marcus.<br>"Nerd." I rolled my eyes and used telekinesis to throw a pillow at him. He did the same thing to me until dad took the pillow from the air. "She started it." Marcus pointed at me.  
>"You're the one that wanted me to lose a point on this project." I said as I held the baby doll. It started to cry and I used the telekinesis to bring the bottle to me. When Marcus looked at our dad, I used the telekinesis to throw another pillow at him.<br>"Hey!" Marcus said and I smiled. I stuck my tongue at him.  
>"Dani, help with supper." Dad said and I nodded my head.<br>"I'll try not to burn your food." I said to Marcus, who sped towards me. He didn't get me because I dodged him by speeding to the kitchen.  
>"Cool it down." Dad said. "Until after supper." He said. I put the doll in a safe spot before helping my dad with supper.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day I stood next to Bree and Leo when Perry gathered a group of students. I had my robo-baby doll in my arms and still haven't lost a point.<br>"Listen up space wasters..." Perry said as she walked out of her office. She put a container on the round thing before standing back from it "... I've installed a new surveillance system. And FYI this total invasion of privacy comes courtesy of the one and only Leo Dooley." She pointed to Leo. Bree and I both looked at him and Leo looked guilty. "Perry Airlines clear for take off..." I looked to see a robofly flying around and I knew that Perry was controlling it. "If you're experiencing mild turbulence it's because we're passing over the rockies." She flew the fly over some of the students that were gathered around. "Woops, those aren't mountains those are pimples..." She laughed. "To your right we see Lindsey Hoffman writing in her oh so private diary...What? Lindsey has a crush on Timmy Newcastle? I think I'll go tell him... Woops, I think I just did. Good luck." Perry walked away and I looked at what she left.  
>"Perry left the charging hive." Leo said before the three of us started going to it. I grabbed the charging hive first. Bree and Leo looked at me before I handed it to Bree. "Why did you give it to her?" I shrugged.<br>"Girls have to stick together." Bree and I bumped our fists. I was helping Bree because she was my sister but I didn't say it.  
>"Okay now...Bree, Bree... think about what you are doing." Leo started to plead with Bree. "If you give that to Perry, she can recharge her supply and my life will be over. Everyone will hate me."<br>"That's the plan." Bree said and they began to fight over the hive. After a little bit, it opened and a whole bunch of roboflies came out and started to fly around.  
>"You see what happens when you don't let me cheat off you?" Leo asked Bree as we looked up at the roboflies.<br>"Study like a normal person and you wouldn't have to cheat." I said to Leo.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes we were standing near Bree's locker. The flies were bugging all of the other students. I was carefully keeping them away using my telekinesis. They didn't know I was doing that because I was making it look normal.<br>"How am I going to get these flies back?" Leo asked as we looked at the flies. I knew he was talking to Bree though.  
>"I don't know." Bree said. "And also... I don't care." Perry walked out and handed Leo the control for the flies.<br>"Dooley...Your stupid toy is messed up." Perry said before stepping away from us. Some of the flies went towards her head and she swatted them away. "Where did these come from? I haven't seen this many flies since I thought my cat took a five day nap. I'll open the door." She was about to go to the door, but Leo stepped in front of her.  
>"No. They're my step-dad's...I can't lose them." He said to Perry.<br>"That door is opening rather your in the way or not. I just need a running start." Perry started to walk away.  
>"Can't we talk about this like civilized..." Leo started to scream because Perry was starting to run towards him. He moved to the side and Perry ran into the swarm of flies. She didn't make it to the doors because the flies went all all over her face. Perry ran away from us before Leo turned to Bree. "Bree, I can't get rid of all these flies without your help."<br>"No problem. Just tell Perry you cheated." Bree said to Leo.  
>"Really? You're still on that?"<br>"Yep. Looks like you're stuck Leo."  
>"Stuck... that's it." Leo said like he had an idea.<p>

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Leo painted a posted with rubber cement.<br>"The best way to catch a fly... is with flypaper." Leo said after he was done.  
>"Leo, that'll never work." Bree said. "They aren't real flies." Perry ran towards us and ended up getting stuck on what Leo did.<br>"Ugh...I'm stuck." Perry said and I shook my head.  
>"Got one." Leo said with a small smile to Bree and I tried not to laugh.<p>

* * *

><p>We moved back by Bree's locker. The flies were still flying around bugging people and Perry was still stuck.<br>"Just confess and I can help you fix all of this." Bree said to him. "You'll never be able to steer them all."  
>"Please...have a little faith." Leo said before doing something to the wrist controls. It started to beep and I looked at it. "What is that?"<br>" '_Attack mode engaged. Stun stingers activated._'" I read off the little screen.  
>"This is getting better at the minute." Bree said before everyone but the three of us got stunned. "Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no." Leo said as he kneeled down next to the nearest person. "Oh, hey...don't worry. It says that the stings aren't lethal. They'll just be stunned for 10 minutes." He said after looking at the screen. "In spain they call this a siesta." He laughed a little but then it turned into crying.<br>"Crying's not going to fix things." I said to Leo before he stood up. "Bree, can you hold Rose?" I asked as I handed her my robo-baby. She took it with some confusion before I looked at Leo. "Let me try something."  
>"Do you know what to do?" He asked and I shrugged.<br>"I can figure something out." I said. "I'm a genius." Leo reluctantly gave me the controls and I put them around my wrist. He looked at me, watching everything I did. '_It's because Marcus made him suspicious'_ I thought to myself. "I just have to do this and this..." I know I was talking out loud. It was something I did when I worked on things.  
>"Can you put the charging hive on the floor?" I asked Leo and he did. "This should work..." I said as I did a few other things. I pressed a thing, but the flies didn't go into the hive. They gathered in front of us, but didn't go into the hive. "At least they're not flying all over the place." I said with a small smile before Chase came running in. He stopped, looked up at the flies and then looked at Leo.<br>"Leo, what's happening?" Chase asked him.  
>"You know... destroying priceless inventions, unleashed a bio-hazard, hated by all...typical Tuesday." Leo said as I handed him back the control and Adam came running in.<br>"Woah...look at all those flies." Adam said before the flies took his baby up. Bree handed mine back and I used Telekinesis to keep the flies away. "My baby!" Adam whined and Chase laughed. "Somebody do something..." Adam turned to Chase. "Chase, through your baby to get mine down."  
>"No way..." Chase said.<br>"But he's going to get hurt." Adam said and I thought that he felt like he was being serious.  
>"Hurt? Adam it's a plastic doll." Chase said and Adam gasped.<br>"That is so insensitive. To you he's just a piece of plastic, but to me he's become a little fake person friend who almost never judges me. I was supposed to look after him and I failed." Adam looked from Chase to his doll, which was still in the air because of the flies. "I failed you my little cry-hole." I wanted to help my brother, but I didn't know how without using my bionics or losing my perfect score with my baby doll.  
>"Well, I don't care. I'm going to turn mine in, which means I'm going to win and you're going to lose. Ha!" Chase started to walk away.<br>"Yeah, I guess so. Congratulations Chase."  
>"Thank you. I'm gonna go now." I looked between Adam and Chase. Chase was trying to walk away, but kept looking at Adam. Adam kept looking up at his doll. I bit my lip when I thought of something. '<em>Hopefully they won't notice'<em> I thought before using my Telekinesis to bring down Adam's doll, which landed right in his arms. I didn't have to use my hands each time when I use it, so the other's wouldn't know it was me. Adam and Chase looked at each other before racing to the classroom.  
>"They have a good idea." I said before almost running at normal speed to the health classroom.<p>

* * *

><p>I was the only one in health class that got a perfect score. Adam and Chase actually had the worst scores...and the worst looking dolls. I was glad that I didn't let Marcus touch the doll, otherwise I would have also got a bad score. I felt like I had bragging rights since I had a perfect score.<p>

I walked out of my last class of the day with a smile before bumping into Leo.  
>"Why did you help before?" He asked me.<br>"Because I'm not like Marcus." I said. "He may be my brother and we may be the same in some ways..." I took a deep breath and made my eyes glow purple before making them normal "...but we aren't alike."  
>"You're bionic to?" Leo asked in a whisper and I nodded my head.<br>"Why do you think the flies stayed away from us?" I asked. "Or how Adam's doll fell..." I put air quotations around the word fell "..into his arms?"  
>"That was you?" He asked and I gave a small smile with a nod.<br>"Don't tell the others though. I'm not going to threaten you like I'm guessing my brother did." Leo was about to say something else but Chase and Adam walked up to us.  
>"You two are cute." Adam said and I blushed. '<em>I don't need another person saying that'<em> I thought to myself.  
>"How does it feel to be the only one to have a perfect score?" Chase asked me and I shrugged.<br>"Pretty normal." I said with a smile. "Like I said yesterday, I'm one of the smartest people on the planet. It would have been a shock if I didn't get a perfect score." I smiled. "I have to go home so I'll see you guys later." I said before walking out of the school. I made sure no one was looking before I used my super speed to get home.

* * *

><p>I got home and just laid on the couch.<br>"I got a perfect score." I said to my dad before he could say anything. "Only one in the class."  
>"Show off." Marcus said and I used my Telekinesis to throw a pillow at him like I did before. "I think Leo might trust me..." I started to say "...more than he does Marcus."<br>"That's because you have a crush on him." Marcus said and I rolled my eyes. '_I hate it when he's right'_ I thought with a sigh.  
>"Don't get too close." My dad said. "You're feelings will cloud our goal."<br>"I know dad." I said before he started to make an early dinner. '_How can I not get close?'_ I asked myself. '_They're family'_

* * *

><p><strong>~ The next chapter will be the Parallel Universe episode. Dani will be with The Davenports for the movie they watch when Leo goes to the Parallel world. She will still be there when Leo gets back. In the Parallel world, she will be a part of Adam, Bree, and Chase's family. I might be able to have them know that Dani is really Chase's twin sister...but that all depends on what your thoughts are (:<strong>  
><strong>~ I will also have Spike's Got Talent before going to Leo VS Evil and Bionic Showdown. After those, I will have the rest of season 2. Depending on how many reviews this story gets, I will also do season 3, but as a sequel to this. The same goes for when season 4 starts.<br>~ I'm hoping to get the script for those episodes written out and maybe one edited for the chapters before I post them. If anyone knows where I can find the full ones online so I don't have to keep writing them out, they would get a virtual cake. **

**~ If you've seen any episode from season 3, I'd like to hear what you'd like to see happen with Dani. I think at some point before the end of season 2 or close to the newest episode of season 3 that I might get Dani paired with Leo...or at least have hints that they will be paired.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	5. Parallel Universe

**_Happy Thanksgiving._**

**~ I know it's been a while since the last update, but I haven't really had the muse. I hope there will be lots of helpful reviews on this chapter so then I can get my muse back.**

**~ There will be more than one version of this chapter, which will be explained at the end.**

**_ENJOY_!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dani's POV<strong>_

The friday after I revealed my bionics to Leo, I was at home. I was in my room, working on my homework. I did sleep in my capsule, but my dad let me and Marcus have our own rooms to put our clothes and other stuff. My phone vibrated and I saw that it was a text from Bree.  
>'<em>Do you want to come over? For a movie and dinner?<em>' She asked in the text.  
>'<em>Sure. I want to make sure my homework is done first<em>.' I texted back before working on my homework. I combined my super speed and super smarts to get everything done in less than thirty minutes.

After I double checked everything, I went downstairs with my phone in my pocket.  
>"Bree invited me over." I said to my dad and Marcus. Marcus was sitting on the couch while watching TV and my dad was in the kitchen. "For dinner and a movie. Can I go?" I asked.<br>"You just want to see Leo..." Marcus started to say and I rolled my eyes. My dad nodded his head and I couldn't help but smile. I slapped Marcus on the back of the head and walked out when I made sure I had my phone.

* * *

><p>I stood outside the door and took a deep breath. I was going to be with my siblings, even though they didn't know. They should know, but I wouldn't even know how to tell them. I knocked on the door and Leo answered. I held back a blush as he just looked at me.<br>"Bree invited me." I said, wishing I could say that she was my sister.  
>"Come on in Dani." I could hear Bree say so I walked in.<br>"Something smells good." I said with honesty. Leo just looked at me.  
>"What?" I asked with a shrug. "If there are two things I know they are food and tech."<br>"Just wait until you taste it." Leo whispered to me before walking towards the table. I followed him to the table and ended up sitting between him and Chase.  
>"Thanks for inviting me." I said to Bree, who just gave a small smile.<br>"Leo can't stop talking about you." She said and I could see Leo blush, even with his dark skin. I didn't say anything, so I just gave a small smile.

* * *

><p>The dinner felt like it went fast. I liked it because I enjoyed myself. It was nice because for once in a long time I just felt like a normal person without bionics. I asked Tasha if I could help with dishes, which she let me. It would have been my turn at the house for dishes and I honestly didn't mind. The others went downstairs and I knew that they were going to the lab. I pretended not to know anything, which they seemed to buy. Tasha went to the living room and put in a DVD and I helped her with the popcorn. I was going to put the bag in the microwave when she went downstairs. I made sure no one was looking, got a bowl and used my laser eyes to pop the popcorn. It was always quicker to use bionics to get things done. It only took a few seconds to get it popped, but some of it didn't get in the bowl. I used my telekinesis to put it in the bowl.<p>

I put the bowl on the kitchen island and continued with the dishes. Tasha and Donald came up and I could tell that they were surprised with the popcorn. I could see Donald look at me a little weird but I shrugged it off.  
>"You don't have to do the dishes." He said.<br>"It's fine." I said with honesty. "I would have done them tonight either way." Leo and the others came up. He started to help me and I smiled a little. I couldn't help but splash a little water towards him. He splashed me back and I smiled. It was just like me and Marcus, except I didn't have a crush on Marcus.

* * *

><p>While Leo and I worked on the dishes, I used my bionic hearing to listen in on the movie.<br>"This is my funny part." I whispered to Leo, letting him know that I was listening to the movie. He looked at me then took a few steps towards the others with a plate in this hand. I could hear him laugh then drop a plate.

"Leo!" Tasha shouted and I couldn't help but look. "I said no movie. First you won't do the dishes, now you break them?"  
>"Hey, you said you hate looking at dirty dishes and that's one less to look at." Leo said and I wanted to laugh, but I stopped myself.<br>"That is it." Tasha said. "No TV for the rest of the week."  
>"That's not fair... by the way, I've seen that movie. I wouldn't get too attached to that dog." Leo started to walk away.<br>"You can always use the internet or Itunes." I whispered to Leo before drying my hands. He just looked at me and shrugged before I sat on the couch and stole some popcorn from the bowl.  
>"You probably shouldn't get attached to the dog." I said. "I've seen this before." I added as I sat back in the couch to watch the movie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>General POV (Parallel Universe)<em>**

_Leo had walked into the cafeteria with Perry at his side. He stopped in shock when he saw the attractive lunch ladies. It was another huge difference between universes._  
><em>"Woah, woah, woah...those are the lunch ladies?" Leo asked, not believing it.<em>  
><em>"Yeah...we tried to find prettier ones, but they'll do." Perry said with a shrug before walking away. Leo looked around before he saw them walking towards him. It was Adam, Bree, Chase and Dani.<em>  
><em>"Guys... there you are." Leo said and couldn't help but smile. "This is unbelievable."<em>  
><em>"Woah, woah, woah...hey... everyone check it out, we got an exchange student from nerdistan." Chase said and Dani rolled her eyes.<em>  
><em>"Be nice to my boyfriend." Dani said and Chase just shook his head. 'Boyfriend?' Leo asked himself before Dani kissed him. "Don't mind my twin. He's just a jock." Dani put her arm around Leo's waist.<em>  
><em>"FYI I wouldn't put my poodle in that outfit." Bree said to Leo.<em>  
><em>"I like it." Dani said.<em>  
><em>"You would." Bree said and Dani rolled her eyes again. Leo stepped away from Dani.<em>  
><em>"Come on guys, it's me...Leo." Leo said, confused with what was going on. "And your Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport."<em>  
><em>"No, we're Adam, Bree, Chase and Danielle Henderson." Adam said, which made Leo look between Chase and Dani. For the first time he realized how much Dani and Chase looked alike. 'How is it possible?' He asked himself. "Are you lost little guy?" Adam added and Dani just shook her head. The bell rang so they started to walk out. Dani stayed and held Leo's hand.<em>  
><em>"I don't'understand..." Leo said with confusion, more about Dani and Chase than anything else.<em>  
><em>"There is soo much not to understand in life isn't there? Like what would happen if we all just stopped and existed..." Adam looked off and started to speak in French.<em>  
><em>"Whos a what?" Leo asked, not knowing what Adam said. "Okay, what is going on here? Bree, help me out."<em>  
><em>"First of all, it's pronounced Brah..like breath without the th." Dani sighed after Bree spoke. She knew that no matter how many times she would tell them to be nice to Leo, they wouldn't really.<em>  
><em>"I'll see you in class." Dani whispered to Leo before kissing his cheek.<em>  
><em>"What is wrong with you guys?" Leo asked, stopping the four siblings from walking into the hall. "We're all best friends...except for maybe Dani." Leo looked towards Dani, who looked at him with a little bit of confusion. "And the best part is...I'm Bionic now...see, I didn't even get to show you my lightning fingers..." Leo showed his hands to the siblings and lightning shot from them. Adam, Bree, and Chase all looked at each other before running into the hall screaming. "...and those are my lightning fingers." Leo said before noticing Dani was still there. "Why didn't you leave?" He asked with confusion.<em>  
><em>"You already told me you're bionic." Dani said. "I've been keeping it a secret." She stepped closer to Leo held his hand. "You're my boyfriend Leo. I'll always keep your secrets." She kissed his cheek again. "Don't want to be late for class." She said before walking away.<em>

_Leo just watched her leave, feeling shocked. He wasn't sure if it was because of the parallel universe or what, but he realized he actually liked Dani. It made him unsure what to do when he could get back to his own universe._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dani's POV<strong>_

I was still sitting on the couch next to Chase when the movie ended. Bree and Adam were still sitting on the floor. I couldn't help but think about how it felt to me. It was like we had a family night and it felt good. I had them with Marcus and my dad, but I never really had them with the others before. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I took some popcorn from the bowl Adam had.  
>"I was soo attached to that dog." Adam said and I knew without looking that he was crying. I was about to say something, but I heard Leo in the kitchen.<br>"Relax Leo... that's Gordon." Donald said as he got off the couch. "My new head of corporate security."  
>"Hey there little buddy." Gordon said to Leo. "Nice to meet you." He walked away and then Leo hugged his mom.<br>"I'm so happy to see you guys." He said to his mom.  
>"Oh, nice to see you in a better mood." She said as she hugged him back. "Now put that energy into your chores."<br>"Absolutely...I will never complain about my chores ever again." I looked at Leo. It was easy to tell something happened, but I didn't say anything. "It's so good to be home."  
>"Good to be home?" Bree asked. "Where did you go?"<br>"A parallel universe." Leo started to say. "Mom was a tech mogul, Chase was an annoying jock, Bree was a shallow mall rat, Adam was all introspective and philosophical, and Dani was my girlfriend and..." I felt myself blush when he said I was his girlfriend.  
>"And what?" Chase asked before Leo looked between me and him. Leo just shook his head, but I could easily guess. Everyone looked at Leo and I felt myself get nervous. Donald looked at me, but it was more like he was looking through me.<br>"Where did she go?" Donald asked.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked. "I'm right here." They all looked to where I was, but it was like they couldn't see me.<br>"Dani?" Chase asked and I waved my hand in front of him.  
>"You can't see me?" I asked.<br>"She turned invisible." Eddie said and everyone, including me, looked at his screen. He showed a minute ago when they were looking at Leo.  
>"Cool..." I whispered when I saw myself turn invisible. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and thought of myself becoming visible.<br>"How did you do that?" Bree asked me and I shrugged.  
>"I have no idea." I whispered, even though it felt like a hidden ability.<br>"Are...are you...?" Chase started to ask and I knew what he was going to say. I just nodded my head.  
>"Bionic like you?" I asked and they looked shocked. "Yeah..." I found myself biting my lip. "But I gotta go." I made sure I had my phone. "He'll worry." I used super speed to leave, not worried about hiding that part of me.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked in the house and went straight to my room. I changed into my pajamas and just laid on my bed. It was weird that I wasn't relieved. I knew I should be happy that they knew that I was bionic like them, but they didn't know that I was their sister. I knew with time that they would, but I didn't want to keep that from them. '<em>Everything will be okay<em>' I thought to myself I brought my phone to me using my telekinesis. There was a text from Leo, asking me if I was Chase's twin sister. Instead of answering, I just put my phone on silent and put it on the bedside table. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Their reaction to me being bionic stuck in my head and I knew that they would want to talk about it. 'Maybe tomorrow' I thought to myself before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I had the ending written out, but then I changed it a little to fit the idea I had. I still want to do Spike's Got Talent, Leo VS Evil then Bionic Showdown...or I could just skip straight to Bionic Showdown. What do you guys think? Or I might just do a filler chapter between this and whatever will end up being the next chapter.<strong>

**~ There will be a different version of this chapter on Wattpad because I wanted to do a few different versions. The Wattpad version will also have a couple of different chapters because of it's version for this one.**

**~ I have also decided when I get to No Going Back...that will be the first chapter of the sequel along season 3 instead of on here. I have a lot of things planned for season 3, but I'm trying to focus on finishing up season 2 first.**

**~ I have another Lab Rats fanfic that's Bree/OC. Right now it's original chapters, but I'm going to try and work in season 2 so then I can have a sequel for season 3.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	6. Bionic Showdown

**~ I decided to go straight to Bionic Showdown. It was mainly because I didn't finish the script for Spike's Got Talent and I felt like I knew this episode enough to write it without writing the script. I will still do Spike's Got Talent, but only after I do an alternator version of Parallel Universe. Those chapters will be on Wattpad only, so please follow me me on there to read it. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>~ This is a sad chapter, but it will set up a lot of things for season 2, 3, and what I hope will happen in season 4 (because that hasn't aired yet).<strong>

**~ If you celebrate Christmas , Merry Christmas. This is my present to you.**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Danielle's POV<em>**

It felt like forever since I talked to my siblings. In reality it was only a week. My dad told the school I was sick, which wasn't true. I didn't know what to say to them. They knew I was bionic, but when they would ask how...I would have to tell them about our dad. I knew that they wouldn't believe me because to them Donald was their dad. It made me all confused.

Marcus brought my homework home for me so I could still work on it. He would tell me what goes on at school so then I would be up to speed. I didn't tell him or dad about my invisibility though. It felt like time was going slow because the next thing I knew, it was the end of the week.

I was in the lab with Marcus in the morning. He was sitting on a chair, using one of our newer tablets to spy on the others. I stopped training to watch over his shoulder.  
>"Their whole team is falling apart." Marcus said and I just shook my head. "I love it."<br>"Sometime I don't think we're related." I said to Marcus before our dad came into the lab.  
>"Dani, you have to go to school." He said to me and I just looked at him.<br>"Do I have to?" I asked and he looked at me weirdly.  
>"Why don't you want to?" He asked and I thought about telling him, but I shook my head.<br>"I'll go." I said. "Just after a shower." I used superspeed to go to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>I walked into school with my hair still wet. I had my headphones in my ears playing the song Paranoid by The Jonas Brothers. They weren't exactly the most popular band anymore, but I still liked their music. I didn't have it too loud because of my bionic hearing. As I walked to my locker, I could see Leo and the others out the corner of my eyes. I didn't say anything to them as I opened my locker. As I was making sure I had my morning books, Leo stood at my side.<br>"Hey..." He said as I took a earbud out. "How come you've been avoiding us?" I just shrugged.  
>"I don't know." I whispered. There was a pause. "In that alternate world you were in...was there anything else about me?" He opened his mouth to say something, but then the school bell rang. "I guess later then." I said before turning off my music and walking to my first class.<p>

I could hear the others talk about me through the day. They wondered about my bionics, what abilities I had, how I got them and a whole bunch of other stuff. I managed to get out of school early, which let me avoid them more. I knew I had to talk to them, but I think I was just scared.

* * *

><p>When I got home, I walked into the house and saw my dad walking up from the lab.<br>"How was school?" He asked me and I just shrugged. "What's wrong?"  
>"Nothing." I said, lying to him. "I just wasn't in that good of a mood to enjoy school."<br>"I got you something." He got a small box from a cabinet. "Happy Birthday."  
>"It's not for another few months." I said and took the box. I opened it and saw that it was my favorite TV show. "Doctor Who series four." I said with a smile. "I already have this."<br>"Not on blu-ray." He said and I smiled.  
>"Thanks dad."<br>"There is another gift in your room." I hugged him and then went up to my room. In my room there was also a stuffed Dalek, which added to my collection of Doctor Who stuff.

* * *

><p>I did my homework first, even though I was very tempted to watch what my dad got me. I snacked on some cookies I had while I did my work. Almost every time I worked on homework, read a book or had a marathon, I always snacked.<p>

When I was eventually done with my homework, I decided I was going to watch Doctor Who. I looked for my tablet, but realized it was still in the lab. I walked down to the lab to see my dad and Donald. My dad's back was towards me so he didn't see me. Donald looked at me and my dad was about to turn around, but I quickly turned invisible. My dad turned around and looked right through me. It made me glad that I didn't tell him or Marcus that I could turn invisible. He just looked back at Donald and I stood to watch them There was a beep and we all looked at the computer.  
>"There they are, right on schedule." My dad said because Adam, Bree, and Chase were on the screen.<br>"You are not going anywhere near Adam, Bree, and Chase." Donald said to my dad.  
>"I don't have to." He said. "Once they learn you're here, they'll be coming to me." My dad said with a little chuckle before leaving the room.<br>"Dani?" Donald asked and I became visible after taking a deep breath. "You're my brother's daughter?" I nodded my head. It looked like he did some thinking. "You're Chase's twin." He whispered, like he didn't believe it. "I didn't know..."  
>"Didn't know what?" I asked him, wanting to know what he was thinking.<br>"I didn't know where you were. I would have brought you with me when I took the others." I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it.  
>"I was here, in the lab getting my chip implanted when you took my siblings." I paused. "Is that why you didn't take me? Just because you couldn't find me?" He opened his mouth to answer, but I turned invisible because I could hear footsteps with my bionic hearing.<p>

Donald and I both looked to see Marcus walking into the lab. He didn't notice me because I was invisible, so he went straight to the computer. After a few minutes, he was able to hack through Eddie and made the others see him.  
>"Hello Davenports." He said when the others noticed him.<br>"_Marcus?" _Chase asked, surprised.  
><em>"He's got his own TV show? What channel is this?"<em> Adam asked and I just shook my head.  
>"Don't worry about Eddie." Marcus said before anyone else could say anything. "I deactivated him hours ago."<br>"_What do you want Marcus?"_ Leo asked.  
>"I heard you were looking for your daddy." He moved to the side and let the others see Donald. "Come and get him. Oh, and you better hurry."<br>"Don't fall for it...it's a trap." Donald quickly said before Marcus turned off the video feed. Marcus stood up and looked straight at me. It was like he knew I was there, but just didn't say anything. He went to his capsule and took a nap. I sighed and took my tablet with it's headphones and went to the balcony that was inside the lab. I sat in an area where they wouldn't see me but I could see them. After turning visible, I started to watch the series four Christmas special of Doctor Who...The Runaway Bride.

* * *

><p>I didn't even get half through the episode, when I heard noise. When I looked down I saw that my siblings were in the lab. My dad and Marcus stood behind them.<br>"Oh good...the whole family's here." My dad after he clapped a little. "Party time." I slowly moved so I could get a better look and so Marcus and Chase couldn't hear me with their bionic hearing.  
>"Mr. Davenport, who is this guy?" Chase asked Donald and for some reason it hurt me.<br>"Who is this guy?" My dad repeated my twin's question with some surprise. "I'm hurt...Donny, you never told them about me?" My siblings looked between Donald and my dad. "Adam, Bree, Chase...I'm your father."  
>"Whoever you are, you're going down." Adam said and was about to attack, but my dad quickly grabbed one of his rays and shot it at them. It was a teleporter that put the three of them in with Donald.<br>"You mastered short range teleportation before me?" Donald asked his brother with some surprise.  
>"Yep. I'm awesome." My dad said and I smiled a little.<br>"You're still going down." Adam said and took a step before stopping. "My super strength...it's gone."  
>"So is my speed." Bree said after trying her speed.<br>"We can't use our bionics..." Chase said after trying his.  
>"That's because I designed the cage to interrupt the signal to your bionic chips." My dad started to explain. "You can't get out."<p>

After a few minutes, Chase spoke up.  
>"Mr. Davenport..." He started to say "...who is that man and why did he say that he's our father?"<br>"Because technically he is." Donald said to him. "And my brother." He paused. "We used to run Davenport Industries together."  
>"If he's our father, how did we end up with you?" Bree asked Donald.<br>"We developed bionic chips that would be used on robots so they could do jobs that would be too dangerous for humans. He went behind my back and implanted it into genetically engineered humans so he could create super soldiers. It was never designed to be combined with humans."  
>"That's why we glitch..." Chase said, figuring it out. It was also my first time hearing it to.<br>"When I found out that Douglas implanted you with the chips, I built the lab and I hid you there." Donald added.  
>"All except for one." My dad said and I knew he was talking about me. "That's another thing he hasn't told you." He said, mainly looking at Chase.<br>"What's he talking about?" Bree asked Donald. He took a deep breath before answering.  
>"Dani...she's your twin." He said as he looked at Chase. "You're younger twin." Chase looked surprised and I couldn't help but smile because they finally knew the truth. "Now the family is back together..." My dad said as he held something in his hand.<br>"You can't force us to be your cyber soldiers." Chase decided to say.  
>"Actually I can, boy wonder." My dad said. "You see, when I created you I installed my triton app on your chips. Once it's activated I'll control your bodies and your minds. You'll do whatever I want, rather it's start world war three, or some light housekeeping."<br>"You can not make me vacuum." Adam said, almost shouting.  
>"Why do you need us?" Bree asked. "You already have Marcus, Dani, and apparently a barber with a sense of humor."<br>"Marcus is just an android." My dad said and I was shocked. "He's not sleeping, just recharging." He looked at Marcus, who had been in his capsule for the conversation. I bit my lip stopping me from saying anything. "The trouble with androids is that they burn out quickly. He won't make it past his 16th birthday. But don't tell him that...he thinks he's getting a car." I put my hand on my mouth, not believing my own brother was an android. '_I should have noticed...'_ I thought to myself before the computer beeped. "Look who showed up the hero." '_Leo...'_ I thought to myself. "And this one's not even bionic. I could take him out with the sprinklers."  
>"Don't touch him." Bree said just before I was going to say something.<br>"Don't worry, I won't touch him." My dad said. "Marcus wanted that pleasure all to himself." I could hear Marcus's capsule open and I saw him walk out.

I ignored what was going on below me, having trouble deciding what to do. I wanted to go protect Leo from Marcus but at the same time I couldn't leave the others. '_Even if they don't know I'm here'_ I thought to myself. My eyes wouldn't leave the screen and I was in shock when Marcus shot Leo with his lightning fingers. '_No...'_ I thought to myself. I turned invisible and used super speed to run outside. I pulled Marcus inside, away from the camera and punched him.  
>"You knew I liked him!" I shouted at Marcus, who looked confused. It made me realized that I was still invisible, so then I made sure he could see me. "How could you?"<br>"Finally admit it, huh?" Marcus asked me and I just glared at him.  
>"How could you?" I just asked again as I shook my head. I started to fight Marcus out of anger from what he did to Leo. We did a plain fight with no bionics and I managed to get a few good hits in before my dad came up from the lab and broke us up.<br>"What is it about this time?" He asked and I shook my head.  
>"Like you don't know." I said to my dad. "I liked Leo and now..." I opened my mouth, but didn't say anything. I could tell that tears were forming in my eyes.<br>"I'm sorry princess." He said and started to pull me in for a hug. I backed away a little, but he forced me in a hug. "It'll be okay." My dad whispered in my ear and I just cried into him.

* * *

><p>After a little bit, I went to the lab...forgetting that I turned myself invisible again. I saw that my siblings were talking to Donald and then I noticed the computers. There was an override coding going on but then I realized I could help them escape. I sat at the other computer and started to quickly type.<br>"What's going on?" I heard Chase ask.  
>"It's only me." I said.<br>"Dani?" Bree asked. "Where are you?" I looked at my hands as I typed, realizing that I was invisible. I made myself visible, but didn't move.  
>"I'm right here. I'm typing in the code to turn off the cage." After a little bit of typing, I realized that it wasn't working. "Crap...he must have changed the programing." I whispered before realizing something. I stepped back from the computer and shot my purple laser eyes at the computer. It destroyed it, but also lowered the cage.<br>"You're really my sister?" Chase asked me and nodded my head.  
>"I've known about you my whole life." I said before Marcus and my dad walked in.<br>"Congratulations..." My dad did a small clap "But just because a dog is out of it's cage, doesn't mean it's going for a walk."  
>"We have a dog?" Adam asked. "Where? Where? Where? Where?" I just shook my head.<br>"Doesn't matter." My dad said. "The programing is complete. Once I press this button, I'll control you. Permanently."  
>"No!" I said and stood between everyone. "You said we'd all live together. You never said anything about them not having a choice about it." My dad looked at me for a moment. I could tell he was thinking about what I said.<br>"You know what he'll do if we didn't try..." My dad said and I knew who he was talking about. I used my telekinesis to throw the remote from my dad's hand before Donald went over to him.  
>"Marcus, get them!" My dad said and I knew he meant my siblings. I pushed Marcus away, protecting them as Donald and my dad fought over the remote.<br>"If you can't match me one on one, what makes you think you can get my brothers and sister?" I asked him and I could feel them look at me from behind.  
>"Because you're my sister." Marcus said to me and I felt bad about him not living past 16.<br>"That makes them your brothers and sisters to." I said to Marcus. "Just because we didn't grow up with them doesn't change anything..."  
>"Doesn't matter..." Marcus said after a little bit. He sped towards me and started to fight with them.<p>

I tried to help in the fighting as much as I could. At the same time I didn't want to hurt Marcus more than I already did. All my life I just wanted us all to live together and be one big happy family, but I now knew that wasn't possible. Marcus managed to throw my twin up. Chase was holding on to some chains and opened a thing in the ground. Adam tried to press buttons to close it while Bree fought Marcus. I looked at Chase, ready to use Telekinesis.  
>"Chase, let go." I said to to him.<br>"I'm going to fall..." He said and I could tell that he was afraid of falling into the blades.  
>"Just trust me. I got you." I said and he reluctantly let go. He was surprised to see that he was floating in the air. I carefully brought him so he was standing right next to me. "Did you think you were the only one with molecular kinesis?" He smiled and I couldn't help but hug him. He hugged me back before the rest of them stood by us. Donald and my dad dropped the remote and I went over to it before they could get down to it.<br>"Dani..." My dad said and held out his hand.  
>"If you promise not to use it." I said to him but before he could answer, something fell through the ceiling. I dropped the remote and the thing crushed it.<br>"What the fuck?" My dad asked and I was surprised that he swore.  
>"Exoskeleton in the house." Leo's voice said. I couldn't help but smile that he was alive.<br>"You're alive." Bree said with a smile as I used super speed to go over by them.  
>"I asked you to do one thing." My dad said to Marcus, who groaned at the fact Leo was still alive.<br>"How do you like me now Marcus?" Leo asked.  
>"Still not a fan." Marcus sped towards Leo before I could stop him and pushed him down. Leo tried to get back up, but couldn't.<br>"So you built an exoskeleton that shoots laser and burst through walls, but it can't get back up?" Leo asked Donald from the floor.  
>"It's a prototype." Donald said and I rolled my eyes.<br>"You don't seem to go away." Marcus said to Leo. "This time I'm gonna finish you...for good." Marcus held out his hand and made little saws come out of his hand. I sped in front of him and pushed him back.  
>"Don't touch Leo..." I said to Marcus and got into a staring contest with him.<br>"Get away from him." A deep angry voice came from Adam. We both looked at him and saw stuff gathering around him.  
>"What's going on?" Chase and I asked at the same time.<br>"I think he just discovered his new ability." Bree said as we looked at Adam.  
>"I think we should get behind him." Chase said and took Bree behind Adam. Adam then released a blast wave that knocked everyone down. That was except for Leo because he was already on the ground.<br>"Ow..." I said when I hit my head on the ground.  
>"That was awesome!" Adam said with cheer. "And all that from one granola bar."<br>"It's a hidden ability bro." I said to Adam before stuff started to fall from the ceiling. "Oh no." I whispered when I saw that the place was starting to fall apart.  
>"What's going on?" Leo asked. "Are we winning?"<br>"We gotta get out of here!" Chase shouted. "The whole place is coming down." They all ran over to Leo and helped him up. "Dani...come with us..." Chase held out his hand. I looked at him and then looked at Marcus.  
>"Come on Marcus..." I held my hand out to him.<br>"Where's Douglas?" Donald asked before Chase grabbed my hand.  
>"Look, we have to go now." Chase said. Marcus started to get back up and started to create a forcefield ball.<br>"You're not going anywhere." Marcus said to them and more of the ceiling started to come down.  
>"MARCUS!" I shouted and tried to go to him, to save him but I was pulled back. I tried to escape and kept shouting Marcus's name until it was too late. The ceiling fell on him and I felt devastated. '<em>My brother's dead...'<em> I thought as I started to cry. "Marcus..." I said as Adam picked me up and carried me out.

* * *

><p>Adam brought me to their house and laid me on the couch. They tried to hug me, to help make me feel better but I just pushed them all away. I curled up on a ball with my face towards the back of the couch. I just couldn't believe that my brother was dead. They all said something but all I heard was that they were going to the lab. After a few minutes when I could tell that no one was with me, I took a deep breath. I got up and used superspeed to go back.<p>

I stood in shock when I looked at the damage. It was only the lab that was damaged, everything else was in near perfect condition. I sped to the pile of rubble with a robotic hand sticking out of it.  
>"Marcus..." I whispered as I held it. "I will get you back brother. I promise." I closed my eyes and let myself cry some more. "We will get dad back and we will be a family again."<p>

* * *

><p>After a while, I knew I had to go back to my siblings. I couldn't live alone. I gathered as many things of mine that I could. My tablet, laptop, clothes, DVD and book collection, anything I could fit into my dad's car. I was surprised that it was untouched from the damage. When everything was in the car I drove it back to the others. My dad was teaching me how to drive and with super smarts I knew that I could.<p>

I walked in the front door and they all rushed to hug me.  
>"Where were you?" Bree asked me.<br>"I went back." I said in a whisper. "I had to see."  
>"Don't scare us like that." She said and hugged her back.<br>"I also got some of my stuff." Bree broke the hug. "I guess I'm staying here now.." Donald nodded his head.  
>"The way it was supposed to be." He said and I didn't say anything. I felt like it was supposed to be me with my siblings raised by my dad.<br>"You can pick out one of the spare rooms sweetie." Tasha said to me. "You can decorate it anyway you want." I just nodded my head and walked up the stairs without saying anything else.

It took me a few minutes to find a room with a nice view. There was a window seat and a nice round bed. I laid on the bed and couldn't help but think of Marcus and my dad. '_Where are you dad?'_ I asked myself and closed my eyes. To my surprise, I fell asleep quickly.

One thing I knew for sure, everything is different now.

* * *

><p><strong>~ There was a very subtle reference to Krane in this chapter if you realized it. Dani will have known Krane, which you will find out when I get to the sequel...which will be along season 3. I'm going to try and start the first few chapters of it so those are done when I get season 2 finished. I will also be figuring out a title so if anyone has any ideas, please share them.<strong>

**~ I will be doing the rest of season 2 in this story, so the next one is Memory Wipe. When I do Avalanche, that will be another chapter I will do without writing down the script. It's one of the few episodes I feel like I've seen a million times (like Bionic Showdown) so I should be able to write it without writing the script.**  
><strong>~ Like I said, I will be doing an alternate version of Parallel Universe on Wattpad only. Then I will also do a few other chapters before doing Bionic Showdown for that. That will also be another alternate version so I hope you go on there and read it when it is posted.<strong>

**~ Merry Christmas and I'll try to get the next chapter up within the next month. (:**

**_R&R 'till the next update_**


	7. Memory Wipe

**~ This is the longest chapter of the story so I hope that means it gets lots of helpful reviews. It is also the birthday of the story (and me).**

**~ I'm going to have another chapter before Avelanche, but I'll explain that at the end.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>GENERAL POV<strong>_

It has been about a week since everything happened. Marcus was destroyed, although Dani tried to secretly repair him. She also lost her father, even though he was still alive. Although she did gain her siblings, which she wanted for her whole life, she felt alone. The two people she grew up with were gone, although one was just MIA.

Almost every time Dani tried to sleep, she kept having nightmares. She kept seeing the ceiling of her old lab fall and crush her brother. She always cried out for Marcus, but it always ended the same. After the same point at each time of the nightmares, she got out of sleep and walked around a little. She usually found herself outside on the balcony of her new house. The night breeze usually helped her and she would fall asleep outside.

* * *

><p>One night she was only outside for a little bit and went back inside. She eventually fell asleep on the couch, with a blanket she had gotten from Marcus before everything happened. It was one of the things she managed to bring over from her old house. As soon as she managed to sleep, her invisibility started to glitch on her own and made her and the blanket invisible.<p>

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo slowly opened the front door, careful not to make a sound. They tip toed all the way to the kitchen, trying not to make a sound.  
>"BUSTED!" Donald yelled and the four of them jumped. They all turned around, not seeing anyone. Donald took off the invisibility cloak and they screamed again. "HA!" He got up and pointed at the kids.<br>"I don't get it." Chase asked, confused. "I scanned the room."  
>"Mm-mm and I foiled you with my invisibility cloak." Donald said and tossed the cloak on the couch. He didn't notice that it was covering Dani, who was still invisible and sleeping on the couch. "Again, I say HA!"<br>"Well, you got us." Leo said. "Goodnight." The four teens quickly started towards the lab.  
>"Freeze!" Donald said. They all stopped and turned back towards him. "You are all grounded. Three weeks."<br>"What?" Leo asked.  
>"That's not fair." Chase said, upset that he wouldn't be able to go to the movies.<br>"Come on." Bree groaned, wanting to go to a birthday party.  
>"Is that all you got?" Adam asked and his siblings looked at him, silently telling him to shut up. The five of them didn't notice that Dani was now visible on the couch, still sleeping despite the yelling.<br>"Look, you guys have no idea what it's like raising teenagers." Donald said to the four teens that were awake.  
>"He can't ground me if he can't see me." Adam said to his siblings before running to the couch. He grabbed a blanket, put it over himself and ran into the front door. "I didn't grab the invisibility cloak, did I?" Adam asked and everyone shook their head.<p>

Chase looked at the invisibility cloak and was the first to realize that Dani had been asleep on the couch the whole time.  
>"Has she been sleeping the whole time?" Chase asked and then the others realized that Dani was sleeping. Donald looked at her and noticed that her invisibility was glitching as she slept. '<em>I need to finish her capsule'<em> He thought to himself.  
>"Adam, can you carry her to her room?" Donald asked Adam since he was the strongest. Adam nodded his head after taking the blanket off his head. He easily picked up his youngest sister. Dani moved her head so her face was against her brother's chest. As Adam started towards the stairs, Leo followed because his bedroom was upstairs.<p>

After Adam put his sister on her bed, he went down to the lab to sleep in his capsule. Leo had changed into pajamas, but went into Dani's room. He could tell that she was glitching because she kept going from visible to invisible. Leo sat in a chair that was in her room and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Dani eventually woke up and saw the sun shining in her room. It took her a little while to realize that she was back in her room. '<em>They must of saw me'<em> She thought to herself and moved her hand in front of her. Her invisibility was still glitching, but at the moment only with her hands. Dani looked around and saw Leo sleeping in a chair. She couldn't help but just look at him, at how peaceful he looked. Dani couldn't help but through a pillow at him, which woke him up.  
>"What was that for?" Leo asked and Dani shrugged.<br>"I used to do it with..." She stopped before saying Marcus's name. "Never mind." She quickly added before Donald appeared at her doorway.  
>"Oh good, you're up." Donald said when he saw Dani sitting on her bed. "I have good news. I just finished your capsule so you'll be able to stabilize your bionics." Dani gave her uncle a small smile before he looked at Leo. "Breakfast time." Donald said to Leo, who looked at Dani before leaving the room.<p>

When Dani and Donald were alone, Donald sat on Dani's bed.  
>"I'm sorry about what happened." He said to Dani and she just nodded.<br>"I didn't think that he'd go that far." Dani whispered, even though she knew about how evil her dad's business partner was.  
>"It's okay now." Donald said as he hugged his niece.<br>"Could you leave me alone for a little bit?" Dani eventually asked and Donald nodded his head. Dani watched Donald leave her room.

Dani just sat in her bed by herself, ignoring her glitching invisibility. She couldn't help but feel a few tears leave her eyes as she thought of her dad and Marcus. She took a deep breath, wiped them away and got up to take a shower.

* * *

><p>After her shower, Dani walked to the lab. On the way she grabbed a banana from the kitchen.<br>"It's a floating hand with a banana!" Adam said as he pointed to the door. Bree, Chase, and Leo all looked to see the rest of Dani becoming visible.  
>"It's just a glitch." Dani said before Bree jumped from her seat to hug her sister. "They suck." The others noticed that Dani wasn't her usual happy funny self, which worried them a little. They knew it was because of Marcus and her dad, who was also their dad. They saw Donald as their dad though seeing as Douglas tried to control them. "Is that one mine?" Dani asked as she pointed to the newest capsule. Bree gave her a nod before Dani went towards it.<p>

The capsule was a little bit away from the others because there wasn't enough for all four together. It was the same size and connected to the lab's systems. Dani opened the door, closed it and just stood in it. She could tell that it was stabilizing her bionics, even from a little bit. Bree sat back with the others and continued their game of cards.  
>"Do you want to play?" Chase asked his twin sister.<br>"Sure." Dani said and used molecular kinesis from inside the capsule to bring some cards in front of her.  
>"You don't have to stay in there you know..." Leo said.<br>"I do if I want my bionics stabilized." Dani said. "When you go a week or longer without a capsule to stabilize the bionics, then you'll start to glitch uncontrollably." She explained and the others were surprised. Her siblings never knew what they were just told. "It's happened to me a couple of times because I'd rather sleep in a bed than a capsule." She added before taking another bite of the banana.  
>"Do you have any 2's?" Leo asked Dani, which made her realize they were playing Go Fish. She used her kinesis to send one of the 2's from her cards to Leo.<p>

* * *

><p>After a hour of playing Go Fish from inside her capsule, Dani got out and sat with the others. She could tell that her bionics were stabilized enough for the day. She didn't like being inside the capsule for some reason.<br>"I hate being grounded." Adam groaned as he put a card on the table. "Is the three weeks over yet?"  
>"It hasn't even been a day..." Bree said to him.<br>"Why are you guys grounded?" Dani asked, not knowing her siblings had gotten grounded.  
>"We snuck out to see a movie past curfew." Leo said as he put a card down.<br>"Next time don't get caught." Dani said like it was the easiest thing in the world.  
>"Says invisagirl." Chase said, semi teasing his twin.<br>"Whatever...boy wonder." Dani said and gave her twin a small smile. Chase was about to say something but Donald ran into the lab.  
>"Guys! Guys! I did it. I finally did it." He said when he stood at the table by the others.<br>"Graduated to big boy shoes?" Leo asked and Dani had to hold back a laugh. She found it funny, but tried not to laugh at her uncle.  
>"No." Donald said with a straight face. "I finally achieved something I wanted my whole life. I won the presidential medal for scientific achievement."<br>"That's great." Chase said to Donald.  
>"I think I got one those for doing pull-ups in gym class." Adam said and Dani shook her head. If there was one of many things she would have to get used to, it was living with her oldest brother every day.<br>"I don't think so." Donald said to Adam.  
>"You're right. It was push-ups." Adam said as he put a card down at the same time as Dani.<br>"It is the highest honor a scientist can receive." Dani explained before Donald could. Donald just gave a nod, a little surprised that Dani knew what it was.  
>"My picture's going to be plastered online and offline. If there's a line, my face is going to be on it." Donald said with excitement.<br>"Like your ego needs to be bigger." Dani mumbled to herself, but Chase was the only one that heard because of the bionic hearing.  
>"What did you win it for?" Chase asked.<br>"My neural scrambler." Donald said as he held up the scrambler. "This thing is going to revolutionize the field of neurology."  
>"Huh?" Adam asked, confused.<br>"The brain." The twins said at the same time.  
>"Ohh..." Adam said, even though he still didn't understand.<br>"How does it work?" Leo asked Donald after picking up a card.  
>"It can erase specified time increments of neural associations in the cerebral cortex." Donald said to the five teens.<br>"Huh?" Adam asked again.  
>"The brain." The twins answered at the same time, again.<br>"Ohh... "  
>"Basically it helps doctors erase bad memories." Donald said in simple terms, so even Adam would understand.<br>"Oh, that's cool." Bree said, finally speaking up since Donald had came into the lab. "Does it erase all memories or can it zero in on that..." Bree pointed to her two brothers. Dani considered asking it it could erase how she lost Marcus, but she knew she couldn't secretly repair him if she forgot how she lost him.  
>"Congrats, Donald I got your text about the presidential award." Tasha said as she walked into the lab. "Gosh this is so exciting. What a big break for us."<br>"Us?" Donald asked his wife.  
>"I was thinking I could interview you for my TV station. <em>'Local reporter lands presidential award winner<em>' A Tasha Davenport exclusive. This could be a really big break." Tasha said with a smile.  
>"Well, it would be a really big break for you." Donald said and he could see his wife's smile get smaller." I mean it would really help your faltering career." Her smile turned into a frown. "No, I mean you'd really get to cover something that finally matters." Tasha put her hands on her hips. "You know what? You have got yourself an interview." Her expression didn't change. "And a new pair of shoes? You know what...just take my whole wallet." Donald took out his wallet and his wife took it.<br>"Mhmm." Tasha couldn't help but look at Dani. "Dani..." Tasha said and Dani looked at her. "Would you like some retail therapy with his money?" Dani just shook her head, not really in the mood for shopping. Tasha decided not to say anything else as she left the lab.

* * *

><p>Dani spent a while playing cards with her siblings. She went upstairs first, had a sandwich for lunch before re-reading a book about Doctor Who. Adam and Bree sat on the couch near her<br>"What is that about?" Bree asked her sister about the book.  
>"Its about the tv show Doctor Who." Dani said without taking her eyes from the pages. "I got it last year on my birthday." She added, trying not to think of her dad and Marcus.<br>"What's Doctor Who?" Adam asked and Dani looked almost mad.  
>"Only the best tv show ever...well next to Funeral Mishaps and Once Upon A Time." Dani said to her siblings before Leo joined then.<br>"Did someone say Funeral Mishaps?" Leo asked, excited. Bree and Dani looked at each other.  
>"No." They said at the same time before Adam relaxed into the couch.<p>

* * *

><p>It was at least a half hour later and Dani was still reading the book. Bree had gotten a magazine of hers while Adam and Leo started to play Jenga.<br>"Has it been three weeks yet?" Adam asked in a groan and Bree rolled her eyes.  
>"Stop." Bree said to her older brother. "I hate being grounded. I'm missing Stella Jordan's birthday party and I so wanted to be there when she doesn't get a car." Adam and Dani laughed a little as Chase ran up from the lab.<br>"Guys. I have an idea..." Chase said as Leo was pulling out a block. He surprised Leo and the Jenga tower fell.  
>"Hey!" Leo said to Chase, who just shrugged.<br>"What's your idea?" Dani asked her twin.  
>"We can use the neural scrambler to erase 24 hours of Mr. Davenport's memory."<br>"Wait. Sneaking in past curfew, disobeying authority, who are you and what have you done to Chase?" Bree asked her brother and Dani looked at him.  
>"No, I see where he's going with this." Adam said. "Mr. Davenport will forget he bought groceries yesterday, he'll go again today and we'll have double the food!" Dani couldn't help but smile a little at how excited her older brother got.<br>"Or... He'll totally forget he grounded us." Chase said to Adam.  
>"We'll see what one pans out." Adam just said.<br>"If you would have snuck in better, you wouldn't be grounded." Dani mumbled.  
>"Not all of us can be invisible." Chase said and Dani just looked at him. She reached her foot to Leo's back so that they were touching and she put her hand on Bree. Dani took a deep breath and made the three of them invisible.<br>"You were saying?" Dani asked before making them visible again.  
>"Show off." Adam muttered.<br>"Look, I think this is really risky if Davenport catches us, we'll be grounded for life." Bree said with concern to Chase.  
>"But if he doesn't, we'll never get grounded again." Chase pointed out the obvious.<br>"Plus, double the groceries." Adam said with excitement.  
>"Wait, so we're just going to zap the guy?" Leo asked.<br>"Don't worry." Chase said. "It's perfectly safe."  
>"How do you know?" Bree asked him.<br>"Bree, please I'm the smartest guy in the world."  
>"You have no idea, do you?" Dani asked before Bree could.<br>"Nope. Just want to get out of the house." Chase said and Dani showed off her invisibility again. "Okay..calibrating to 24 hours." Chase muttered to himself, not seeing that his twin was showing off.

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo walked over to Donald, who as sitting in a different room reading a book. Dani stayed on the couch but listened in with her bionic hearing.  
>"Hey there...whadda reading?" Chase asked, hiding the neural scrambler.<br>"Oh, Uh...I'm almost finished with this biography of the guy who was born I guess the cousin of the queen of Spain..." Donald started to say to the teens.  
>"Fascinating." Chase said, pretending to be interested before using the neural scrambler on Donald.<br>"That's weird...I just lost my train of thought." Donald said and the teens all looked at each other.  
>"Oh, Um...I just asked if I could take Dani to Stella Jordan's birthday party." Bree quickly said so Donald wouldn't get suspicious.<br>"Of course you can." Donald said to Bree. "She needs to get out."  
>"Yes, it worked." Leo cheered, which made Donald confused.<br>"What worked?" He asked.  
>"We just zapped your brain with your thing and erased your memory." Adam said which made Dani facepalm herself and Chase roll his eyes.<br>"Erased my memory?" Donald asked. "Have you guys been messing with my neural scrambler?" They could tell he was getting mad.  
>"No..." Bree said and quickly took the scrambler from Chase. "...set to 60 seconds." She mumbled to herself.<br>"That thing is not a toy. You guys are grounded for..." Before Donald could finish, Bree zapped him. "That's weird, Lost my train of thought."  
>"Hey, um...Can Chase and I go to the movies?" Leo asked as he put his arm around Chase's shoulder.<br>"Of course you can." Donald said.  
>"Stop while you're ahead." Dani muttered, hoping her twin was listening with his bionic hearing.<br>"Hey, I want to try this." Adam said and looked at the hummus.  
>"Try what?"<br>"Oh..Hummus." Adam stuck his hand in the hummus and licked his hand.  
>"Adam, don't do that. Now no one can eat..." Donald started to say but got zapped by the scrambler again "Oh..hummus." Donald put a chip in the hummus and ate it.<br>"And just like that, we're free." Chase said and was the first to start walking away.  
>"Later big D, we're going to the movies." Leo said since they weren't grounded anymore.<br>"Okay, be back by nine." Donald said to them.  
>"Yeah, nine...right." Leo said before the four teens stood by Dani.<br>"Come on..." Bree said to her. Dani marked the place in the book and looked at her three siblings.  
>"You're not going to give up unless I go, will you?" Dani asked and they all shook their heads.<br>"Nope." Adam said and Dani sighed.  
>"Okay..." Dani stood up from the couch with her book and walked out the house with them.<p>

* * *

><p>The next few days went by fast for Dani. Donald had her train with her siblings for the first time and she was more advanced than them. It was because of the training she did with Marcus, who was a tougher fighter than her siblings. Donald was also working on her mission suit for when he will let her join the others on missions.<p>

Dani was on the couch after she finished her homework. She was done before everyone else because she used her super speed to finish early. Bree sat next to her and looked at what she was doing.  
>"What are you playing?" Bree asked her sister.<br>"Pokemon." Dani said without looking away from the screen. "I've been playing it ever since I can remember."  
>"That is soo cute." Bree said when the pokemon Eevee appeared on the screen.<br>"That's an Eevee." Dani said as Adam walked in the room and looked at the game. "It can evolve into seven different things." Bree was about to ask something when Leo ran into the room.  
>"Uh, guys. We have a problem." He said and the three of them looked at Leo.<br>"What is it?" Bree asked before they all heard a noise.  
>"Rocket chair!" Donald shouted as he zoomed through the room on a rocket chair.<br>"So what's the problem?" Adam asked, not understanding what happened.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Chase joined the others in the living room. Donald was spinning in circles in the rocket chair. Dani saved her game and looked at Donald.<br>"Leo, what's going on?" Bree asked Leo, confused on why Donald was acting the way he was.  
>"You know that Neural thing that we were all playing with?" Leo asked.<br>"Yes..." Chase said at the same time Dani said "I didn't touch it."  
>"I tried to erase 24 hours and I accidently erased 24 years. He's 15!" Leo almost shouted, careful not to be loud enough for his mom to hear.<br>"Waoh!" Donald said as he stumbled off the chair. "This place is sick and now I'm going to be sick..." He went over to a plant and puked into it.  
>"I'm not cleaning that up." Dani muttered.<br>"I don't know why they gave him that presidential medal. This thing is faulty." Leo said with the scrambler in his hand.  
>"The device is fine. You're the problem." Chase said to Leo. "You Leo'ed this up."<br>"Hey, don't you turn my name into a verb." Leo said after Donald was done puking.  
>"Okay. Who are you people and how did I get here?" Donald asked the teens.<br>"Look, I know this is a lot for you to take in, but but your brain lost 24 years of it's memory because of a device you created." Chase said slowly and simply to Donald.  
>"Whoa..." Donald said before looking at the coffee table in front of them. "What's that?" He asked as he picked up a cell phone.<br>"That's my phone." Chase said and Donald's eyes widened a little.  
>"Whoa." Donald said and went off to the side as he played with Chase's phone.<br>"What are we going to do?" Chase asked the others. "Mr. Davenport is the only person who knows how the neural scrambler works."  
>"It can't be that difficult to figure out." Dani said before taking the scrambler from Leo.<br>"Guys, relax. Mr. Davenport can help us." Adam said as Dani looked at the scrambler.  
>"How?" Chase asked Adam.<br>"Easy. We just have to wait 24 years." Adam said and they all looked at him.  
>"Okay, look. We need to figure this out how to get our father back." Bree said, which made Dani sigh.<br>"He's not your father..." She muttered before Chase's phone started to ring.  
>"Hey...I think you got a phone call." Donald said and held out Chase's phone. Chase took his phone, pressed a button and was zapped. Dani looked at her twin and couldn't help but laugh a little along with the others. "Burn! I'm a total tech whiz! I took that thing apart and rewired it into a zapper." Adam and Donald high-fived each other.<br>"That's not funny." Chase said, not happy with what happened.  
>"It kinda is." Dani said, not holding back a smile.<br>"Turn it back." Chase said to Donald after he had looked at his twin.  
>"I'm sorry. Just press three and it'll turn back into a regular phone." Donald said but when Chase pressed the button, he got shocked again. "Double burn. This one...not too bright." Donald walked into the kitchen and started to look at stuff.<br>"Man, I like him much better this way." Adam said with a smile. "Can we keep him?"  
>"Adam, he's not a dog." Chase said before he looked at Donald.<br>"Oh, peanut butter." Donald said before sticking his tongue in a container of peanut butter.  
>"He's pretty much a dog." Adam said.<br>"We still can't keep him like this." Chase said before he noticed Dani going towards the lab.

Dani worked on the neural scrambler for a few minutes before Adam and Donald came into the lab. Donald started to take apart one of his inventions  
>"What are you doing?" Dani asked Donald, who didn't bother turning around.<br>"Making these lame things awesome." He said and Dani looked at Adam, who had a smile on his face.  
>"That's supposed to be a...never mind." Dani said, deciding not to stop Donald. She put the neural scrambler in a safer spot and helped Donald repurpose his inventions.<p>

* * *

><p>For the first time in weeks, Dani was genuinely having a good time. She was bonding with her oldest brother and doing one of the things she loved. Bree, Chase, and Leo walked into the lab and were surprised to see that Dani was smiling and that everything looked different.<br>"Guys, what are you doing?" Chase asked the three who were behind the cyberdesk. "You're ruining your million dollar technology."  
>"If by ruining you mean making awesome." Donald said with a smile.<br>"Unlike the other Davenport, this one invents cool stuff." Adam said  
>"Yeah-huh. Check this out. I took this useless thingy..." Donald started to say as he went next to something.<br>"Useless? That's an oxygen vacuum fire hose. It was going to revolutionize fire fighting." Chase said to Donald, but looked at his twin.  
>"Well, now it's gonna revolutionize grilled meat." Donald said as he looked at Chase.<br>"Kabob me Teen D." Adam said and held up a stick, which caught the meat. Dani held one up to and Donald shot some meat on her stick to. "See, I finally get science. This is saving lives." Adam said as Dani started to eat her kabab.  
>"So is this..." Donald said before pressing a button. A robotic arm moved and lifted Chase into the air, also giving him a wedgie. Dani put her hand to her mouth, trying to silence the laughter. "Why create an artificial arm when you can create a real life wedgie machine?"<br>"Science!" Adam and Donald said at the same time before high-fiving each other.  
>"Uh, what's in our capsules?" Bree asked when she saw that all four capsules were filled with something. They were each in a different colors.<br>"Capsules? You mean gigantic smoothie makers." Donald said and Dani gave a small smile.  
>"I finally get to use my gigantic straw!" Adam said. He got out his giant straw and drank from a capsule.<br>"Hello?" Chase asked, which made everyone look at him. "Can someone please get me down from here?"  
>"Sorry. Just push that little button on the back." Donald said to Chase, who pressed the button. He got zapped again, which caused Dani and Donald to laugh. "Funny every time." Donald said and Dani decided to be nice to her twin and let him down. Chase just gave a glare to his sister.<br>"Hey...it's funny." She said with a shrug before Tasha walked in. She looked around and saw that everything looked like a mess.  
>"What's going on?" Tasha asked before seeing Donald on the other side of the cyber desk. "Donald, why aren't you dressed for the interview? We go live at five."<br>"Live at five? Live at five? Dude, that totally rhymes." Donald said with a smile.  
>"Wait..the interview's today?" Bree asked, a little surprised that it was so soon.<br>"Yeah. I was hoping for national coverage, but get this...We are going world wide." Tasha said with a big smile.  
>"What?" All the teens asked and Dani spit out some food in surprise.<br>"A rep from the white house is flying out to present you with the medal during the interview." Tasha said. "We go live one hour from now." Dani saw Adam take out his phone and look at the screen.  
>"That's one hour from now." Adam said to everyone.<br>"It's going to be the highlight of my career." Tasha said, not knowing what Leo accidently did to Donald.  
>"It's definitely gonna go viral." Leo whispered to Dani, who tried not to laugh.<br>"I'm going to be on TV? Sweet. Kabab me!" Donald turned to Adam, who started the machine. The meat flew out and some hit Tasha in the face.  
>"Science!" Adam and Donald both shouted. Tasha looked at Dani and gave a small smile because she looked happy. She hasn't known Dani for long but already saw her as a daughter.<p>

* * *

><p>Dani stayed in the lab when the others went upstairs to prepare Donald for the interview. She set up a laptop so she could stream the interview when it started. She also cleaned up a little bit, but not too much because she was tinkering with some of the inventions.<br>"How's it going up there?" Dani asked Chase when he walked back down.  
>"I erased 11 more years..." Chase said before beginning to work on the scrambler.<br>"So he's four?" Dani asked, holding back a laugh. "I thought you're supposed to be a genius." Dani patted her twin's shoulder before the interview started.

Dani watched the interview as Chase worked on the neural scrambler. She found herself laughing at the four year old Donald, who was taking the interview.  
>"You really screwed this up." She said to her twin through her laughter. Chase didn't say anything because he was just glad his sister was happy after everything that happened. "Do you want any help with that?" She asked him.<br>"I'm a genius." Chase said and Dani shook her head.  
>"Yeah, a genius who erased 11 years from Donald's memory..." Dani shook her head "...let the twin geniuses work together." Dani said and gave a small smile. "I always wanted to say that." She added before they both worked on the scrambler.<p>

* * *

><p>Chase and Dani continued to work on the neural scrambler, trying to repurpose it so it would return Donald's memories. Dani looked up to see Donald being brought into the lab with Adam, Bree, and Leo.<br>"Am I in a spaceship?" The now four year old Donald asked. "Are those space bathrooms?" He asked when he saw the capsules.  
>"Sometimes." Adam said with a smile before Donald started to play with some toys.<br>"Hey, those are mine." Leo said to Donald as they started to go around the room. "Put those down."  
>"You're in trouble." Dani whispered to Chase when she saw Tasha walk into the lab.<br>"What is going on?" Tasha asked the teens after she saw what happened to the lab and Donald acting like a kid. "I want answers and do not lie to me. I'll know. Leo!"  
>"She'll know." Leo shouted as he tried to catch Donald.<br>"Okay." Chase said with a deep breath. "The neural scrambler erased 35 years of Mr. Davenport's memory. However, I think I can get it all back."  
>"You think? That white house rep is walking out of here with that medal if we don't get it together, not to mention I am blowing the biggest interview of my career." Tasha said to Chase. "Fix Donald. Leo!"<br>"Fix Donald!" Leo said before his mom went back upstairs to try and keep the rep from walking out.  
>"I got it." Chase said. "I..." Dani looked at him "We reversed the neural scrambler by taking it apart and repurposing it...just the same way Mr. Davenport did with his inventions. Which means You'll all get to sit down tonight because we saved your butts." Chase said and Dani just put her hand on his shoulder as Donald looked in a garbage can, thinking it could be a fort.<br>"Just do it!" Leo said as Adam and Bree helped take Donald out the garbage. Chase stood in front of Donald and used the neural scrambler.  
>"That's weird." Donald said after blinking. "Just lost my train of thought."<br>"How old are you?" Chase asked and Donald looked around the lab.  
>"Old enough to know that you numbskulls Leo'd up my lab." Donald said and Dani held her hands up in defence.<br>"Okay, that stops now." Leo said before Dani could defence herself.  
>"Hey, we didn't make any of this mess." Bree said to Donald. "It was all you."<br>"Technically, it was baby Davenport." Adam said.  
>"Well, technically it was teen Davenport." Dani said from behind the cyber desk.<br>"Baby? Teen?" Donald asked the four teens that were standing in front of him. "Have you guys been messing with my neural scrambler?"  
>"They have...not me." Dani said. "I'm innocent." Bree and Chase gave their sister a '<em>really?'<em> look. "I'm not the one that got grounded." She said before beginning to clean up the rest of the cyber desk.  
>"Yes, yes we have." Leo said as he took a step closer to Donald. "But uh...in the end Big D, I think we learned a very very valuable lesson. You were right. It's not easy raising teenagers. Are we good?" Donald looked at him and pretended to think.<br>"No. You four are grounded forever." Donald said to them.  
>"I got this." Adam whispered to Chase as he took the scrambler from Chase. "Mr. Davenport...would you say you got angry about 30 seconds ago?" Donald took the scrambler from Adam so he couldn't use it.<br>"Oh, give me that." Donald said and saw that Dani was cleaning by herself. "Help Dani clean up." He said and tried to look better before going upstairs to help his wife save the interview.

"How do you not get in trouble?" Bree asked Dani.  
>"Because I'm a genius." Dani said to her sister with a smile.<br>"So am I." Chase said as he started to help clean up.  
>"Yeah, but who got grounded...not once but twice?" Dani asked and Chase pretended to look offended. All five teens started to clean together. Adam mainly drank from the capsules to clear out the smoothies. Dani couldn't help but smile to herself because the first time in weeks she was happy. She was cleaning, sure, but she was with her siblings. It was something she wanted all her live and she finally had it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ I am so glad that I got this chapter done and posted before I had to go to work. I'm going to be busy the rest of the day so I won't have time to write more.<strong>

**~ Dani doesn't really do much in this chapter, but it was mainly to show the effects of Bionic Showdown. I'm going to do a small back-track and to Spike's Got Talent before doing Avalanche. It gives Dani some time to bond with her siblings before Avalanche...which I'm really looking forward to. Along with the newest episode because I already have it planned...even though that's not until season 3.**

**~ If you have any ideas for things you'd like to see, I'd like to hear them. Your ideas and feedback makes the story better.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	8. Talent Show

**~ I know it's been a year since I updated this story. I am trying to update stories I haven't in a while. This being one of them. **

**~ If you are still following this story, thank you (: Like last year, the update is on my birthday...  
><strong>

**~ This chapter is '_Spike's Got Talent_' but I changed it a little bit. **

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danielle's POV<strong>_

I've been getting used to being with my siblings. There was a different training schedule and I didn't go on any missions with them, but I really liked being with them. At the same time I missed my brother and my dad. It was hard being without them after my whole life. '_Dad is still alive'_ I thought to myself at least once a day and more when I was working on repairing Marcus.

I woke up before everyone else one morning before school, so I wrote them a note. '_Went for a walk. Meet you at school'_ I made sure I had my school stuff and speed to my old house. In a way, being in the house by myself was nice...sort of. I was able to do whatever I wanted, but it made me miss my dad and Marcus even more. I brought food with me as I went down to the lab to do some work on Marcus.  
>"I wish you could hear me." I said in a whisper as I looked at him. There was a few cuts on his face, but you could see the a lot of the robotic components of him. I took a few bites of my food as I began to work on him.<p>

* * *

><p>If it wasn't for the alarm I put on my phone, I would have been late for school. Most of the time when I work on things, I lose track of time. It didn't matter if I left a mess since I was the only one using the house. I used super-speed to get to school and arrived just before the others.<br>"I thought you were going to be late." Bree said when I came into the school.  
>"I'm never late for school..." I said "...even when I'm sick."<br>"Nerd." Leo said in a cough and I shook my head at him. I was about to say something when Chase came up to us.  
>"Did you guys see the yearbook?" He asked us as he held it open. "Everybody got a '<em>most likely to.<em>.' even Leo."  
>"Really?" I said and peeked over Chase's shoulder at the yearbook.<br>"What? Let me see that." Leo said an took the yearbook from Chase. "Most likely never to get a most likely...I'm on the board." Leo read off the page.  
>"Well, that proves it. I'm completely invisible at this school." Chase said and I sighed.<br>"Chase, that's not true." Adam said. "If you were invisible I couldn't do this." I smiled a little when Adam hit Chase.  
>"Chase, just because you weren't nominated, doesn't mean you're not invisible." Bree said.<br>"Oh, really?" Chase took the yearbook back from Leo and opened it. "What's this?" He pointed to a picture. "Chip Davenport. I'm a misnamed question mark." I stopped myself from laughing because I found it a little funny.  
>"Be proud you're even in it." I said to them. "I started too late to be in it."<br>"There's always next year." Bree said, trying to comfort me. I gave her a small smile.  
>"Listen up snot-buckets." Perry said before I could say anything to my sister. "Don't forget to sign up for the annual Mission Creek High Talent Show. Auditions are after school and will be judged by moi." '<em>No chance for anyone to win'<em> I think to myself. "Chances are that if I don't like you, you won't get through, and I don't like any of you...so good luck." I watched Perry put the sign-up sheet and thought about signing up. '_I'm a pretty good singer'_ I think, remembering all the times I would play with Marcus. I step up to the sheet and look at it.  
>"Talent shows are wrong. There are no winners or losers in creative expression." I heard Owen say. '<em>Bree's current boyfriend' <em> I turn towards them.  
>"Stick a paint brush in it Emo Sabe!" Perry said before walking into the lunchroom.<br>"I refuse to stand by while that woman crushes the artistic souls of our student body. I'm gonna go sketch my feelings." Owen said before walking away. I watched my sister watch him with dreamy eyes.  
>"He is so tortured. Isn't it great?" Bree walked in his direction.<p>

I turn back to the sheet and start to dig out a pen from my backpack.  
>"This talent show is the perfect opportunity for me to build my fanbase." Leo said.<br>"Leo...you don't have a fanbase." I say as I write my name down.  
>"That's why I need to build one...with magic." I look at Leo when I turn back towards them.<br>"Well, that is what it would take." My twin said and I had to hold back a laugh.  
>"No. I got a magic kit and I've been practicing specifically for the competition." I step closer to Leo.<br>"No offence, but aren't magic kits kinda lame?" I ask Leo.  
>"There is nothing lame about buying something off the internet to make friends." I shake my head as Leo pulled out a card deck. "Dani, pick a card."<br>"Really?" I ask him.  
>"Please?" He asked, then I gave him a small smile. I pick a random card. After memorizing it, I put it back in the deck. "Hey, what's in your hair?" Leo asked. He brushed his hand behind my ear, brushing some hair at the same time. I had to hold back a blush because it was the closest we've been. He took his hand away. "Bam!" I smile when it was my card. "See? Magic." He says to Chase.<br>"You know what my problem is? All of my talents are bionic and I can't reveal them at school." Chase said to us.  
>"I've used bionics tons of times in school." I quietly tell them. "They key is not to get caught and make it look normal."<br>"Aww...bionic people problems." Leo said and I lightly shake my head.  
>"Hey...give me those cards." Chase said to Leo and I shake my head.<br>"I'm walking away before this gets sad." I say and walk to the school library.

* * *

><p>I tried to think of what I could do for the talent show, then I remembered I was able to save one of Marcus's guitars. '<em>He would kill me if I used it'<em> I think, but wanted to use it anyway. I waited until lunch and sped to the house to grab it before returning. When I got back to school I saw Bree looking at me.  
>"No one saw me." I said in my defense before she could say anything about using bionics at school.<br>"Where'd you get that?" She asked as she pointed to the guitar.  
>"It is...was Marcus's." I said and she gave me a sad look. "Despite what he said, I'm actually good at playing it." I give a small smile before strapping it to my back and going to lunch.<p>

* * *

><p>I tried to think of a song that I could use to guarantee a spot in the talent show. '<em>I would have to kiss up to Perry' <em>After school I look through my phone and found a song. I used my bionics to quickly memorize it. '_Now I wait'_ I think.

I sit in one of the chairs in the gym where Perry was judging who could be in the show. Chase sat on one side of me and Leo on the other.  
>"Want to be my lovely assistant?" Leo asked me and I shook my head.<br>"I'm trying out to." I said to him and pointed to the guitar. "But if I don't get a spot, maybe." I said.  
>"I was going to ask her." Chase said to Leo, who just stuck out his tongue.<br>"Well, in that case, I'd help you." I said to Chase with a small smile before looking at Leo. "Siblings first." I said to him and he gave a pout. '_He's kinda cute when he pouts'_ I think and turn my attention back to the people trying to get a spot in the talent show.

There was a lot of people who tried out after a hour. Perry would say no even after a few seconds.  
>"Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?" I ask Chase before the girl on stage put some water in her mouth and gargled twinkle twinkle little star. I shake my head and Perry soon pressed a buzzer.<br>"Next!" She said and I noticed Leo got up. "Don't you spit that out. You swallow that disgusting performance." The girl walked off the stage and Leo walked up. "Uggh..Dooley. Next." Perry pressed the buzzer and I watched Leo as he looked at Perry.  
>"Come on. Give me a chance." He said and I smiled a little.<br>"Ah, fine. Just get it over with."  
>"Three solid steel rings. Pass through each other to become interlocked. Locked solid right?" I wondered what Leo was going to do and was surprised when he made them disappear. I had to clap along with everyone else.<br>"I didn't know he was good at that." I whisper to Chase, only to notice he was on his way towards the stage.  
>"Wow...that wasn't awful. You're in." I smile when Perry pressed the nicer bell.<br>"Yes! For my next trick, I'll leave while I'm ahead." Leo sat back next to me as Chase went on the stage.  
>"That was good, how did you do it?" I ask.<br>"A great magician never reveals the truth." He said to me and we both smiled. I heard people groan and knew Chase wasn't doing good.  
>"Do something fun." I say, hoping he could hear me with his bionic hearing. Chase looked at the crowd and I tried to give him a look.<br>"Wait... I have another talent." Chase said after people started to throw paper balls at him. "I can do magic." The paper balls that were thrown at him started to rise in the air. I knew right away he was using his bionics. '_Too obvious'_ I think to myself as he shot them back at the people who threw them.  
>"Wow... that was amazing. Dooley, you're out. Little dutch boy...you're in." I get up with the guitar, smiling at my brother.<br>"I know what you did." I whisper to him so no one would hear before I went on the stage. Everyone looked at me as I started playing an acoustic version of one of the songs from the musical Cats. I didn't sing, just played.  
>"That was beautiful." Perry said with a smile and I knew my plan worked. She pressed the nicer bell before I got off the stage.<p>

* * *

><p>After school, I wanted to help repair Marcus a little more. I started to walk out of school when I heard my name. I turned around and saw Chase.<br>"Hey." I said with a smile to my twin. "Nice magic trick." I added, talking about what he did earlier.  
>"Do you want to get some fro-yo?" He asked and I nodded my head.<br>"Just a sec." I made sure no one was looking before bringing my stuff home with super speed before coming back. "Okay..." Chase opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him. "Dad encouraged me to use my abilities when I could, as long as I didn't get caught. He said the more I used them, the more I could develop them, and unlock new ones." I added and I think he chose not to say anything.

Adam and Bree joined us before we started walking home.

* * *

><p>I walked to the lab and saw Chase making a castle of cards with Molecular Kinesis.<br>"BOO!" I shouted from behind him. I chuckled a little when he jumped and his castle collapsed.  
>"Dani...why did you do that?" He asked me.<br>"Because dear Chase..." I put my hand on his shoulder "...you're my brother. Do you want me to teach you some techniques?" I ask him.  
>"Like what?" I got some stuff and put them on the cyber desk.<br>"You know how you always use your hands when you use Kinesis?" I ask, shortening the name. "Watch this..." I say and look at the stuff. I set the stuff on top of each other while using kinesis. My hands stayed at my side as I made sure they were carefully stacked. "I used the ability a lot that I was able to use it without my hands."  
>"I didn't know you could do that..."<br>"So the smartest man on the planet doesn't know something?" I pretend to be shocked. I cleaned the cyberdesk before putting the cards all laid out on it. "Just close your eyes, take a deep breath, and imagine the cards standing on their edge." Chase looks at me. "What, we gotta start with something simple." I smile and hug him from behind. "To stop you from using your hands." I add.

_**~3rd person~  
><strong>_  
>Chase closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to do what his sister suggested. '<em>Picture the cards standing on their edge'<em> Her words repeated in his head. Dani kept her eyes on the cards as they started to move.

Donald started to walk into the lab, but saw Dani and Chase. He tried to be quiet to watch what they were doing.  
>"You can do it." He heard Dani whisper to Chase. "Just focus..." The cards slowly moved. "Keep focusing, but open your eyes..." She said, wanting her brother to see what he was doing. Chase smiled. "Stay calm..."<br>Donald kept listening and smiled to himself. '_She's teaching him...'_ He thinks to himself.

The cards were trembling a little.  
>"Don't over think..." Dani whispered and sighed when all the cards fell down. "Well, practice makes perfect." She said stood next to Chase. "Just try not to think too much when you do it." Dani faced the cards, took a deep breath and made the cards into a castle. She smiled at Chase. "Trust me, it just needs practice." She patted her brother's shoulder.<br>"Hey Big D." She turned to see Leo and a shocked Donald.  
>"Were you watching us?" Dani asked her uncle.<br>"Well, I...uh..." Donald mumbled. Dani looked at Donald and Leo. The next thing they knew, Donald and Leo's pants fell.  
>"It was Chase!" Dani pointed to Chase and sped out the lab, trying to give the blame to her brother.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Dani's POV~<strong>_

The next day I decided to dress up for the talent show. I wore the same tank top that I wore when we did the concert in a can with Marcus. '_You would have loved this'_ I think to myself about him as Chase goes on stage.  
>"Okay, next up is the Amazing Chase." Perry said as she introduced him. "The only magician whose magic wand is bigger than he is." There was a drumroll. I couldn't help but shake my head a little bit at my brother. He was wearing a cape and top hat, which was going a little overboard.<br>"Thank you. Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen. For my first trick, I will move that chair...with my mind. I watched as Chase tried to lift the chair with kinesis, but fail. '_That's weird'_ I think ''_Why isn't it working?'_ Out the corner of my eyes I see something. When I look, I see Leo holding something. '_Leo's fault' _I think. I look back at Chase to see him struggling, and confused.  
>"Boring...bring out the girl who looks eerily similar to a giraffe." Perry said and I sat up straighter, ready to help my brother if he asked for it.<br>"I don't know what happened..." Chase said to her.  
>"I do, you stink. Get off the stage before you incur the wrath of my rotten tomatoes." Perry said and the crowd booed at him. Chase looked around, then looked at me.<br>'_Help?'_ He mouthed and I gave him a small smile with a nod. He pointed his hand to the chair and I helped by using kinesis to lift it. The crowd started to go quiet. I followed Chase's direction and moved the chair, making it seem like he was doing it. I set the chair down when Chase wanted his act to end.

* * *

><p>When Chase got off the stage, it was time for a break before the other acts went on stage. Chase and I went into the hall.<br>"Glad you have an awesome twin?" I asked him with a smile.  
>"Yeah, thanks for bailing me out." He said.<br>"You're welcome." I said. "After all, you are my twin." I look over to see Leo walking towards us. "Be right back..." I start walking towards Leo and he turned, trying to run away. I caught him and stare. "You know you almost made Spike show up..."  
>"You know about Spike?" Leo asked.<br>"Of course I do." I said. "My dad told me." I put my hand out. "Give it..." I said, knowing he knew what I was talking about.  
>"No."<br>"I'll tickle you until you give it back..." I semi-threatened. I remember Bree saying he was ticklish.  
>"You wouldn't..." I give a small smile and began to tickle him. He started laughing.<br>"Okay, okay..." He said and I stopped. He took it out my pocket. "I was just trying to get back at him for taking my spot." I smile a little.  
>"Sounds like something I would have done." I said. "But next time, be smarter about it." I patted his shoulder and went back to Chase. I pressed a button. "All fixed." I said.<br>"Leo?" Chase asked and I nodded.  
>"Leo..." I said before hearing Perry say the talent show was over. We all looked to see a popcorn sculpture of Perry's head. "Owen's gotta be the only person I heard of that doesn't like winning a talent show." I say to Chase.<br>"Boo!" I jumped when Leo scared me from behind. Then I noticed Perry fell in her face. '_I could have glitched'_ I think to myself and look at Leo. "Really?" I ask him before shaking my head a little.

I go back to get the guitar and it's case before walking home early.

* * *

><p>I visited Marcus for a little bit.<br>"I know you can't hear me, but you should have been there today." I said. "Leo tried to embarrass Chase, but I saved him. Something I would have done with you..." I added. "I almost played your guitar even though you never let me touch it. Don't worry, I didn't. The talent show was cut short when there was a sculpture of Perry." I stop and just look at him. "Someday I'll hear your voice again brother." I didn't care that he was an android, he was still my brother. "I'll let you say '_I told you so'_ about Leo." Marcus was the only one that could easily tell I had a crush on Leo. "I love you." I try to give him a kiss on the forehead, but get shocked.

* * *

><p>I get to the house and I could tell right away they were worried.<br>"Where were you?" Donald asked me with a little worry.  
>"I just needed a long walk..." I say as I put the guitar down and take off my shoes.<br>"It's almost dinner time." He said.  
>"I'm not really hungry." I said as I started walking towards the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Donald watch Dani walk upstairs and he sighed. He knew it wasn't the best situation for her, but he wanted her to open up to him. Donald knew that Dani missed her dad and Marcus, but he didn't know what to do about it. '_She still needs time'_ He told himself before he went to help Tasha with dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I know that the chapter is out of order, but I wanted it to be after Bionic Showdown because of the idea I had for the chapter. (Dani helping Chase). I know Spike was a part of the episode, but the idea I had had to have him not in the chapter.<strong>

**~ I will try my best to update with Avalanche within the next few months. I will do a more original version of the chapter considering how many times I've seen it. It will still turn out the same way. I want to someday do season 3 and 4 events for Dani. I'm not sure about the spin-off yet, depends on the season 4 finale and how the spin-off goes.**

**~ I haven't seen episodes after the Human Eddy/Bob Zombie ones so please try not to spoil them. (I know Marcus is back in the season 4 finale)**

**~ I have a Lab Rats forum for roleplays and discussions. I'm always open to new people joining in so please let me know if you'd like to check it out and I'll send you a link to it.**

**_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!_**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	9. Avalanche

**~ I know that this is the first time in a while where I've updated twice in the same year. Its because this is one of my favorite Lab Rats episodes...Avalanche.**

**~ I have tried to make this chapter more original and without writing down the script. Hopefully people will like what I did (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danielle's POV<strong>_

I have loved the time with my siblings. It made me miss Marcus and my dad more thought. I spent my whole life with them and it felt different without them. My work on repairing Marcus was making slow progress because I did my best for the others not to know. I felt bad about lying to them, but I knew what they would say.

I was training with my siblings in the simulator. Chase and I worked really well as a team since we have a lot of the same abilities.  
>"Dani!" I hear Chase shout. "Duck." I ducked and saw him use a force field ball to get the ninja that was behind me.<br>"Thanks." I say to him with a smile and speed next to him, kicking the ninja that was about to attack him. "You're welcome." I said with a smile to him. We helped each other for a couple more minutes before we all stopped training.  
>"That was good." Uncle Donald said to us. "You could actually teach them a few things..." He said to me.<br>"Girls can't fight..." Adam said. I sped behind him, holding his arm behind him so it hurt a little. 'Uncle, uncle..." He said and I let go with a small smile.  
>"Girls can fight." Bree said for me and we high-fived each other. I start walking to the elevator to go upstairs for a shower, but the mission alert sound went off. I groan.<br>"There's a Tropical storm that's going to hit an island." Donald said, not saying much more. I watched my siblings go to their capsules. "There's a present for you in your capsule." Donald said to me. Out of curiosity, I went in my capsule. When I stepped out, I was wearing a mission suit similar to Bree's.  
>"About time." Bree says to me with a smile.<br>"So I can go on a mission?" I ask and Donald nodded. I smile and they gave me the short version of rules before we went on the mission.

* * *

><p>I mainly stood near Chase when I wasn't protecting people. It was okay for my first mission I guess. Adam and Bree did most of the work. Chase mainly told us what to do, but I was okay with it. The four of us quickly did what Donald wanted us to do.<p>

When the storm was over, I looked for Adam. I saw him trying to put a pelican in his pack.  
>"Adam..." I said as I went over to him. "...why are you trying to bring a pelican back?" I ask.<br>"Tom and I are very close." He held the pelican close and it started to peck at him.  
>"Okay..." I said and lightly shook my head. "But do you really think Donald will let you keep him?" I ask.<br>"Guys, come on..." Bree shouts to us.  
>"Why not take them?" I ask and point to a pile of coconuts.<br>"Oh, hairy fruit." Adam said with a smile and packed a bunch as I made sure I had my things.

* * *

><p>Adam and Bree were the first two to walk back into a lab.<br>"You guys were great out there." Donald said and I felt like he was saying that mainly to them. "I think we can all agree that strength plus speed equals success." Donald said to Adam and Bree.  
>"What about us?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, we all know the real work happens up here..." Chase pointed to his head as I went into my capsule.  
>"I even brought you back a bag of hairy fruit." Adam said to Donald. I could hear Chase sigh.<br>"Just be glad I convinced him to put the pelican back." I said before. The capsule changed my clothes. I stepped out in pajamas.  
>"Your brains are no match for our hustle and muscle." Bree said to Chase.<br>"Oh, that's a great team name." Donald said. "Hustle, muscle...and Chusle..." He looked at Chase and saw me. "Don't worry, we'll find you two an ustle..."  
>"I'm so tired if these two getting all the attention because they have super speed and super strength. I never get any of the credit." Chase says to Donald.<br>"That's not true Chase..." I say to him.  
>"They just have a lot of flash." Donald said. "..but you're the flash that holds that flash together...you're flash glue."<br>"I'm flash glue?" Chase asked as I looked at Adam.  
>"What are you doing?" I ask.<br>"You're right Chase...the real work does happen up here." We watched Adam hit the coconut on his head, which broke it.  
>"Okay...I don't know about you, but I'm getting something to eat, taking a shower and going to bed." I said before leaving the lab.<p>

* * *

><p>In the morning I got up extra early and did some more work on Marcus. I was getting close, I could feel it. I didn't work on him long though because I knew when the others would be up.<br>"I'll see you later Marcus." I said to him before I left, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

On the way back, I stopped and got everyone drinks and doughnuts. They might not ask where I was if I brought them stuff.  
>"I got doughnuts." I said as I walked in.<br>"Oh, doughnuts!" Adam said and took them.  
>"Careful..." I said because I had the drinks in the other hand.<br>"That's where you were..." Chase said and I nodded.  
>"Coffee and doughnuts for us kids." I said as I held the drinks towards Bree, who had first choice.<br>"No coffee for me." Chase said.  
>"Then more for me..." I said as Bree gave a drink to Adam.<br>"Can you guys come to the lab...I want to show you something." Donald said to us.

* * *

><p>After we all got to the lab and Leo joined us, Donald showed us what he was working on.<br>"Say hello to my newest invention, the chryoblaster." Donald held what looked like a gun in his hand. "This thing can freeze anything in a nanosecond." I smiled a little when Leo did a fake clap.  
>"Congratulations Big D...you invented Ice." I took a bite from my doughnut as Donald rolled his eyes.<br>"No...I invented a way for astronauts to travel to distant galaxies in suspended animation." Donald defended himself.  
>"Which is a fancy way of saying ice." I said. "You're a little late..." He looked at me, a little confused. "My dad and I made one a few years ago..." He looked at me for a little bit before looking at the others.<br>"Let me just give you a demonstration." Donald said. "Step back because it freezes everything it touches." We all got away from the cyberdesk and watched him use the chryoblaster on Adam's drink.  
>"Can someone please tell this dude he's making ice?" Leo asked and I smiled a little.<br>"Every space program is going to want one of these." Donald said. "I just need the element to fuel them...Citanium." We all gathered around the cyber desk and watched him pull up a map. "I'm sending you on a mission to the most remote part of Antarctica." '_So he's sending us on an errand..._' I think to myself.  
>"As opposed to bustling downtown Antarctica?" Bree asked.<br>"That's where are the penguins live..." I said to Bree.  
>"Don't worry Mr. Davenport...we've been to way worse places than Antarctica." Chase said.<br>"Remember Bakersfield?" Adam asked and they all shivered. I didn't know what they were talking about so it must have been before I started to live with them.  
>"Look, with your bionics you can swoop in and..." There was an alarm from the cyber desk "..oh, no..there's a massive storm heading into the same location as the citanium."<br>"So, who cares?" I asked, knowing we could be in and out in no time.  
>"Yeah, we just dealt with a storm." Chase added on.<br>"No, it's too dangerous." Donald said. "This is a category five...it's much more dangerous." I could see him get worried. "I can't believe this...I'm going to have to call off the mission."  
>"There's plenty of time before the eye of the storm hits..." Chase said.<br>"I agree." I add.  
>"It's not worth the risk." Donald closed the map. "I just hope the storm doesn't collapse the glacier." I watched as he started to walk away. Donald turned towards Chase.<br>"But if that happens, you'll lose the Citanium forever..."  
>"I know." Donald said before leaving the lab.<br>"But we can do this..." Chase said to our siblings and I nodded my head in agreement.  
>"Stand down flash glue." Bree said to Chase. "You heard the man. No one's going, not even hustle and muscle." I look at Adam and I shake my head.<br>"Yeah, and muscle could use some help." Adam's tongue was stuck on the ice block.  
>"Adam..." I sigh "...go, right...here." I said as I moved him. I stepped back and melted the ice with my laser eyes.<br>"Aww..." Adam pouted.  
>"At least your tongue is free..." I pointed out.<p>

I watched as Bree and Adam left. I looked between Chase and our capsules.  
>"What are you waiting for?" I asked and he gave me a slightly confused look. "You want to get the Citanium before the storm destroys it."<br>"You're not going to stop me?" He asked and I shook my head.  
>"Nope." I said with a small smile. "Because I'm going with you..." Chase opened his mouth. "And you are not talking me out of it." I stared at him until he nodded his head.<p>

* * *

><p>Chase and I wore the warmest winter coats we could find. Donald created them so I had my doubts about them.<br>"Here it is..." I said to Chase after a while. He bent down and collected the Citanium.  
>"<em>Chase, Dani...Where are you? What are you doing?"<em> We could hear Donald through the com set.  
>"We're at the Citanium site, getting the Citanium you need." Chase said as I<br>"_I told you that was too dangerous. What are you doing?"_ Donald asked us.  
>"My twin is proving a point." I said before Chase could say anything.<br>_"You two are about to get hit by a major storm. You gotta get out of there..."_ Donald said to us as I bent down to get more Citanium.  
>"We just need another minute." Chase said. "Dani's grabbing the last of the Citanium."<br>"_No."_ Donald said. "_Abort and seek shelter. That's an order."_ I groan before realizing the storm was almost near.  
>"Chase..." I said and stood next to him with my force field up, hoping it would protect us.<br>"That's not going to work." Chase shouted over the storm as I braced myself. I closed my eyes and focused on keeping the force field up.

When I didn't hear the storm, I opened my eyes.  
>"Chase, you okay?" I ask my twin. I didn't get an answer at first, which got me worried. "Chase?"<br>"I'm fine..." I said and looked around. "You can stop now..." He said and I shook my head.  
>"If I do, the snow above us will land on us." I said as I looked up.<br>"These suits will keep us warm until they find us." Chase said and I took a deep breath.  
>"Are you sure?" I ask as I look back at him. He nods his head, but I could tell he looked unsure. "Okay..." I try to move a little and reluctantly let my force field down. The snow fell down on us, but we didn't break anything.<br>"You okay?" Chase asked me and I nodded.  
>"Yeah.." I groan a little. "But your knee is in my stomach." He moved it a little. "Thanks." I said because it helped a little.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mission log, hour three..." Chase said "...I'm cold, tired...and these underwear is giving me an extreme wedgie." I sigh and shake my head.<br>"And you're being a little annoying." I say to Chase, knowing my voice was also being recorded on his thing. "Just be glad you're not alone." I pause. "Why don't I use my laser eyes to melt the snow?"  
>"Because then we'd be covered in ice instead of snow..." He said before we heard some noise. "Adam, Bree...we're here..." Chase said as he both tried to look up. Some of the other snow fell on us. "What are you doing here?" Chase asked and when I looked, I couldn't help but smile.<br>"Saving my kids." My dad said.  
>"Dad." I said, happy to see he was okay.<br>"Hey princess." He said before digging us out.

* * *

><p>My dad brought us to a tent. I laid closest to his little heater and tried to rest.<br>"Here..." My dad handed me a little bowl.  
>"Your tuscan bean soup?" I asked as I took a sniff. He nodded his head and I smiled. I took it down in one big gulp. "I missed it."<br>"Soup?" He asked Chase.  
>"Is it poison?" Chase asked.<br>"Yes...I traveled halfway across the world and risked my life in a major storm to rescue you, so I can then poison you." My dad said before Chase took some soup.  
>"You make pretty good soup for a diabolical maniac." Chase said.<br>"You should try my quiche." My dad said and I smiled.  
>"It's delicious." I add as I look at Chase.<br>"Yeah...maybe some other time. I'm leaving." I watch Chase get up. "Come on..." Chase says to me, but I shake my head.  
>"I want to stay with dad." I said because I missed him.<br>"Good luck, you'll freeze to death before anyone else gets here." My dad said as I tried to warm up more.  
>"I can survive in this suit. Mr. Davenport made it. It's built to withstand temperatures to 45 below."<br>"It's 50 below..." My dad said to Chase.  
>"That explains the frostbite on my toes." I say before Chase could say anything.<br>"I'm not worried." Chase said. "They'll come for us."  
>"They already have." My dad said and it got me curious. I moved a little so I could look at his tablet. "The storm must have been too much for them..."<br>"Or Donald made them go back." I mutter to myself.  
>"These are their GPS signals." My dad said as he showed Chase the tablet. "That's how I found you here."<br>"You've been stalking us?" My dad asked.  
>"You call it stalking...I call it lonely lurking in the shadows." I smile before my dad sat down near me. I moved over and hugged him for warmth.<p>

My dad wrapped his arm around me and held me close. '_I missed this'_ I think to myself because I missed my dad.  
>"Chase sit down." I mutter. "Read a book and stay awhile." I heard my dad chuckle a little.<br>"So, what's on your agenda for the day?" Chase asked. "Build some bombs, take over a small country...steal money from old ladies?"  
>"No..." My dad said "...well, not in that order." I watch Chase finally sit down.<br>"He's not that bad of a guy..." I say to Chase, defending our dad.  
>"He trapped us in a dungeon and tried to force us to be his bionic soldiers..." Chase said to me and I rolled my eyes.<br>"One...it was our lab..." I said to Chase "...which Adam mostly destroyed with the blast wave. Two...he is our dad."  
>"Okay, okay...I might have over reacted with the whole abutiction thing." My dad said as I started to get warmer. "I was never going to hurt anyone. I just wanted to get back at Donald."<br>"When are the two just going to grow up?" Chase asked.  
>"I'll grow up when he grows up." I move away from my dad a little so I could stretch my arms. My dad got up and got me something to drink.<br>"Thanks." I said and realized it was hot chocolate.  
>"Chase, I know how it is to be appreciated...to have a sibling who always steals the spotlight." My dad started to say. "I know how hard it's been for you. I can help."<br>"For the last time...I don't need your help." Chase told our dad.  
>"Chase...just hear him out." I said. "He's our dad." Chase looked at me and I thought his eyes softened a little.<br>"What if I told you, you could be just like your twin?" My dad asked. "Stronger than Adam and faster than Bree. I can make it so you have all three abilities, just like your sister."  
>"How?"<br>"You were the third one." My dad started to say. "When I got to you, I knew how to build in a capacity for upgrades. My brother took you before I could finish...so Dani was the first to have all three." I smile a little. "Join us Chase. I can help you be all that you were meant to be..." I saw my dad reach for a plate and I used my telekinesis to get one of the deviled eggs off the plate. "Deviled egg?" My dad asked Chase and they both noticed one was missing from the plate. They both looked at me.  
>"What?" I asked with the egg in my mouth. "They are delicious." I add and saw my dad smile a little.<br>"You say that about everything I cook." My dad says to me.  
>"That's because everything you cook is delicious." I say with a smile. Chase ruined the moment by standing up.<p>

I lay back down and watch them.  
>"If I went with you, that means I'm abandoning my family." Chase said to dad.<br>"But Dad is family to..." I point out to Chase.  
>"The same family that mocks you and never gives you the credit you deserve?" My dad asked Chase. I look at Chase a while before he stands up next to our dad.<br>"What would I have to do?" Chase asked.  
>"He would need to update you chip..." I said, knowing a lot about the coding and how our bionics worked.<br>"As you can see, I no longer have access to state of the art systems..." My dad said and I wondered if I should tell them about the repair work I did to our lab. '_Maybe later'_ I think to myself. "So we'll have to use Donald's cyberdesk..." I started to stand because I needed to stretch.  
>"I guess I..." Chase started to say and I gave a fake caugh "...we could sneak you into the lab. Mr. Davenport won't be there. It's wednesday...which means something is getting waxed."<br>"He is hairy." My dad looks at me. "He gets that from your grandma." He added before looking back at Chase. "We'll be in and out before anyone knows we're there. What do you say?" I stood at my dad's side and watched Chase.  
>"Okay..." Chase said as he shook hands with my dad.<br>"You know...if you want, you can call me dad." My dad suggested to Chase.  
>"No..I'm good." Chase said and I smiled a little.<br>"You can't leave on an empty stomach..." I say to Chase and point to the food my dad had in the tent.  
>"You're not going to let us leave until he eats, are you?" My dad asked and I shake my head with a smile.<br>"He finally gets a chance to eat your food and he should eat your food." I said because my dad's food was the best I ever tasted.  
>"Fine..." Chase said and I smiled because I got to spend some more normal time with my dad.<p>

* * *

><p>When we were done eating, we brought my dad to Donald's lab. My dad and Chase worked together while I used my capsule to change out of my clothes.<br>My dad came over to me.  
>"Do you like it here?" He asked me.<br>"Kind of." I tell him honestly. "But I really miss you and Marcus..." My dad gave a small smile.  
>"I'm sorry for not telling you he was an android." My dad said to me. "I wanted you to grow up with at least one brother." I smile and instead of saying anything, I hug him.<br>"I love you dad." I whisper to him and try not to cry.  
>"I love you to." He says back.<p>

* * *

><p>I talked with my dad while we waited for the download. It felt really good to talk to him again. He was looking as we talked and he touched something that shocked him.<br>"Dad...don't touch that." I tell him.  
>"Now you tell me." He said.<br>"The download is almost complete." Chase said to us and my dad smiled.  
>"A few more minutes and I can give you what the others have, plus the capacity for more." My dad said before we hear a noise. My dad hid as Chase and I stood together.<br>"Don't worry. There's still a chance we could find them." I see Donald walking in with Adam and Bree. "Chase! Dani!"  
>"You're alive." Bree said with a smile. I wanted to say something, but I stayed quiet. I could feel my dad step out from hiding.<br>"It's evil uncle daddy!" Adam said.  
>"Back away from him you two..." Donald said and I didn't want to get away from my dad.<br>"It's too late Donald." My dad said as he put his arm on my shoulder and his other on Chase's. "Dani's back and Chase is with me."  
>"What is he talking about?" Bree asked, mainly towards Chase.<br>"I've finally taken back what was taken from me." My dad said and I wished they could just get along.  
>"Alright Big D." I looked to see Leo run into the lab. '<em>The Chroblaster'<em> I think when I see it in his hands. "I know I'm not supposed to touch your stuff, but you know sometimes things happen and sometimes thing happen you really don't want to happen and that just happens to be what just happened. Upstairs." Leo looked from Donald to us and screamed.  
>"Whatever it is, you won't get away with it." Donald said to my dad before the cyber desk beeped.<br>"I just did." My dad said as he took out the flash drive. "The download is finished. I now have the power to give Chase all the main abilities. There is nothing you can do to stop us."  
>"Actually they can." Chase said and I had to look at him. "That flash drive you have is useless."<br>"Then what just took hour and a half to download?" My dad asked.  
>"A list of everything Adam as ever eaten." Chase said.<br>"Not my incredible edibles." Adam whined and I sighed.  
>"You double crossed me." My dad said to Adam as he moved away from us. '<em>I have a bad feeling'<em> I think to myself.  
>"Do you really think I'd betray my own family?" Chase asked.<br>"Well...it always worked for me..." My dad said.  
>"Even if you could offer me every ability, I would never join you." Chase said. "We're a team and teams never quit on each other." My dad put his hands up in defeat.<br>"Alright, you got me." He said. "Why don't you say we put all of this behind us and get down to the business of healing this family? Group hug..." I go to hug my dad, but I was stopped. I look to see it was Chase.  
>"He's our dad..." I said "...he's family..." Chase was about to open his mouth to say something, but looked behind me.<br>"Everyone, get down." He pushed me down and I hit my head. I could see my dad being frozen and I started to cry.  
>"You are so stupid!" I yell and push Chase as soon as I get up. "How can you do that to our own father!?"<br>"Dani..." I heard Donald say and I looked at him.  
>"This is your fault to." I said. "If you never kicked him out, maybe none of this would have happened." I went into my pajamas pocket and took out a little pouch. "Here's some of your stupid Citainum." I start walking towards the elevator door.<br>"Dani..." I heard Chase and I stopped.  
>"Don't even try." I said, mad at Chase before speeding out and up to my room before they could stop me. I lock the door, lay on my bed and cry.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ I know some of the stuff is different, but I wanted to try and keep it original while keeping my favorite scenes in the chapter.<strong>

**~ I wanted to have some drama with Dani between Chase and Donald because of Douglas getting frozen in this chapter so hopefully I'll be able to explore more of that.**

**~ I have also decided that I will be skipping some season 2 episodes because I feel like they would be the same even with Dani in them. There will be a few that I will keep. There will hopefully be one or two Original chapters...even though they might be small.**

**~ I decided Dani's story will end with the season 4 finale, but in order to get there, this story has to get more reviews (:**

**_PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.  
><em>**

**_R&R 'till the next update _**


	10. Closure

**~ So, this is luck. The third update in a year...second this month.**

**~ I would have had this chapter updated a few days ago, but I ended up re-writing most of the chapter because I thought I was making the characters too OOC. I like this chapter better even though one character is still a little OOC, but it is needed for the progress of Dani in the story.**

**~ This is not an episode, but an original chapter. I do reference the Adam's Up episode (where Adam creates clones) and the finale.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Danielle's POV~<strong>_

They kept trying to talk to me, to apologize, but I wouldn't talk back. I didn't want to talk to them after what Chase did. If it wasn't for him, or Donald...I'd have my father back. I didn't even eat dinner because I didn't want to be near them.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I decided to take a few clothes and my school stuff and sneak out. I went straight to my old house, where I was secretly repairing Marcus. My stuff went in the living room, hidden behind the couch. I got some stuff from the bedrooms and made a bed on the couch. '_Tomorrow there is no school, so I'll repair my capsule.'_ I think to myself before trying to sleep.

* * *

><p>A few days later, I woke up, only having maybe a few hours of sleep. I decided to check my phone and see all the texts and missed calls from the others. A part of me thought about replying, but I didn't. I had some breakfast and went into the lab to work on my capsule. <em>'One day not repairing Marcus won't hurt'<em> I think to myself, hoping it was true.

I worked for a few hours before needing to take a break. I walked through the house and saw my old room. There were pictures of my dad and Marcus, which made me close my eyes.  
>"I miss you..." I whisper and start to tear up. I stop when I heard a noise. <em>'Who...?'<em> I ask myself and turn invisible. I slowly walk out of my room and down the stairs.  
>"Dani?" I hear a familiar voice ask. "We know you're here..." I saw Chase, but I didn't say anything. "Please come back home, we miss you."<br>"I am home." I said. He looked around the living room because I was still invisible. "You should go home."  
>"Not without you." He said.<br>"I'm not going back. So either you can leave or I can push you out." I said and he sighed.  
>"I just wanted to say sorry." Chase said before leaving. He closed the door behind him. I turned back visible and stepped towards the door. '<em>...If only you didn't freeze dad'<em> I think to myself. I could hear Marcus's voice in my head telling me I was being childish.

I went back to the lab and worked on my capsule. There wasn't much to be done because I used my super speed to make the work go quicker. I couldn't help but wounded what my dad and Marcus would say about how I was acting. I sigh and and continue working.

After another few hours, I decide to take another break from my capsule. '_It's done anyway'_ I think to myself. I order some pizza and wait. My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was another text from Chase. He wants to talk but I didn't reply. I sat on the couch and started to watch Funeral Mishaps.

* * *

><p>Funeral Mishaps made me think of both Marcus and Leo. They both love the show. '<em>I wonder how Leo's doing'<em> I think to myself. I hear the doorbell ring and it made me jump. '_I must have zoned out'_ I think to myself before getting up. When I answered the door, I was a little shocked.  
>"That will be $16.38..." He looked up "...Dani?"<br>"What are you doing as a pizza delivery man?" I ask Adam.  
>"I needed money..." He told me.<br>"Why not ask Donald?" I asked, trying to keep my voice the same when I said his name.  
>"I'm a clone." I looked at him confused. "Adam made a bunch of us because he didn't want to go to school. Then that one made another one because he didn't want to school..."<br>"And a bunch of clones later, no one still wanted to go to school?" I guess as he finally handed me the pizza. I put the pizza down and look at Adam.  
>"I guess I'll bring you back..." I held his hand and without permission, used super speed to bring him back to the other house.<p>

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the house and rang the doorbell. I didn't want to go inside.<br>"You have a key..." Adam said to me, but I didn't answer. The door opened and it was Chase.  
>"Missing something?" I ask as I lightly push the clone towards him.<br>"Dani!" I hear Bree from behind Chase.  
>"I'm not staying." I say and look at Chase before going back to my house.<p>

* * *

><p>After I got full on the pizza and breadsticks I ordered, I took a nap before going to work on Marcus some more. The hardest part for me repairing him was the skin grafts. I didn't know how my dad was able to make it look and feel so real. His ears were difficult, so I decided to let those be. '<em>When I get him working, he can always wear a hat'<em> I think to myself before working on all the gears. They needed to be newer than what there was. '_This is easy'_ I think to myself and swore I saw his fingers move. '_I'm just seeing things'_ I think before working more on the gears.

After a hour I could feel myself getting tired. I decided to drink one of the cans of Monster that my dad still had to give me some energy as I worked on Marcus's neck and head. It's where I discovered my dad had the computing systems for Marcus. '_This should be relatively easy'_ I think to myself. It felt weird seeing the insides of my brother like this, but I wanted him back. '_I wonder how my dad made him'_ I think to myself as I sparked something and saw his hand move. '_I wasn't seeing things this time'_ I think to myself, knowing it moved.  
>"It shouldn't be long." I said to him, hoping that I was close enough and he could hear me. "I have to repair you." I said out loud. "You're my brother and I miss you. Remember when we were five and you wanted a puppy? That's when Dad got you a fish instead." I smile. "You threw a tantrum and destroyed the couch with your eyes." I couldn't help but chuckle. "He grounded you to the lab for a week. Then he got us a cat..."<br>"I...hate...cats." I stop and knew he was speaking.  
>"Marcus?" I smile. "Talk again..." I worked on a little bit.<br>"I hate...cats." There was a little bit of a pause, but I was excited.  
>"Let me just to a little more..." I mutter and do a few more things. I move around so I was in front of Marcus. '<em>It looks like he's good...'<em> I think as I start to wave my hand in front of his face.  
>"Dani...what are you doing?" He asked and I smiled.<br>"Just making sure you're working." I said as I teared up. "You're working." I hug him, trying not to be tight. I didn't want anything to pop out of him.  
>"You re-built me?" I nod my head as I break the hug.<br>"To make up for not saving you." I said. "And because you're my brother and I love you."  
>"And dad?" I shrug.<br>"I don't know where he is."  
>"So he left you to?" I shake my head.<br>"No. Chase froze him and Donald put him somewhere. I don't know where." I pause. "That was a few days ago. I've been living here since."  
>"By yourself?"<br>"Not by myself. I've had you." I smile at Marcus, still not believing I got him to work again.  
>"As long as you weren't staying here with Leo." I can't help but keep smiling and roll my eyes.<br>"Just because I have a crush on him..."  
>"So you admit you like him."<br>"Yes, I like Leo, okay?" I say to Marcus.  
>"I knew it." He smiled and I would playfully slap him, but I don't know what would happen if I did. "So...how long will I work?" He asked, which changed the mood.<br>"I don't know." I said. "I was so focused on getting my capsule working and getting you back, I didn't even think about the longevity of you being back. You should be back for a while..." I said.  
>"But the last thing you made..."<br>"Would have worked longer if you didn't break it." I point out. "You broke most of the toys in the house." I told Marcus. '_My dad and I called our inventions toys'_ I think to myself. I yawn.  
>"You tired yourself out again?" Marcus asked me and I nodded.<br>"You know how I get..."  
>"Crazy, childish..." I roll my eyes "...slow..."<br>"Whatever..." I said as I drank some more Monster. "The last time I checked, I beat you in a race." I added.  
>"Because I let you win." I shake my head and saw a spark come from Marcus. "Let me check something..." I said and got Marcus into his charging capsule. "Stay still." I said and glared at him. I went over to the computer and tried to get it to show me what was wrong.<br>"Don't blow me up." Marcus said.  
>"Shut up." I said as I kept my eyes on the computer. It said something about his left hand overheating. '<em>How does that happen?'<em> I ask myself. '_He's only been back for a few minutes...'_ I take a deep breath and try to look for something else.

I could have looked for hours, maybe days and find the same thing. I sighed, wishing the computer was wrong. Marcus got out of the charging capsule and I looked at him.  
>"According to the computer...you only have a few hours..." I slowly say, trying to be strong.<br>"Am I gonna blow up or something?" He asked and I knew he was joking. I opened my mouth to answer, but I looked down. "I'm going to blow up..." He said and I nodded, trying not to look at him.  
>"I'm sorry..." I said "...I didn't think you would blow up and I just wanted to have you back..."<br>"It's okay." He said, which really surprised me "...you know, by being older than you...  
>"By six months..." I interrupted.<br>"...I am able to give you advice..."  
>"Since when?" I asked and Marcus gave me a look. "Continue."<br>"...Don't be like dad." I looked at Marcus with a little bit of confusion. "He hated our uncle over one little thing and look what happened." I started to think of how my dad hated Donald for kicking him out of Davenport Industries. "Don't hate Chase and go down the same path..."  
>"I don't hate..." I pause when Marcus raised his eyebrow. "...okay, maybe a little bit, but this is different than what happened to them." I pause. "Can't we just spend your last hours having fun?" I ask, knowing I probably couldn't be able permanently fix him.<br>"Okay." Marcus said and I hugged him.

* * *

><p>It was getting near the time Marcus would go and I didn't want to think about it. I had stuff in the car and had it parked on the street.<br>"I'm really going to miss you Marcus..." I say to him, trying not to cry.  
>"Hey Dani?" I look at Marcus. "If we're being honest, I think you and Leo could be good together." I smiled. "Even if I think he's a pipsqueak."<br>"And there it is." I said and couldn't help but hug him. I start crying, not wanting to lose him again.  
>"Hey..it's okay." He whispered as he hugged me back. "I love you."<br>"I love you to Marcus."  
>"Do me a favor?" He asked as I look at him.<br>"Anything."  
>"Move back in with our uncle." I opened my mouth to say something. "You shouldn't be alone."<br>"And you shouldn't be like this..." I start to say and Marcus stopped me.  
>"It's okay..." I shake my head. "Dani...it's okay." I smile and hug Marcus again.<br>"One last selfie?" I ask and Marcus nodded. I got my phone out and took a picture with Marcus. When he wasn't looking, I took another one as I gave him bunny ears.  
>"I saw that." Marcus said and I smiled. "I want you to have my guitar...if you didn't take it already." I nod my head before he started to spark.<br>"I will never forget you Marcus." I smile as I fight the tears.  
>"I won't forget you either." Marcus smiled at me before more sparks showed. I wanted to stay, but I also didn't want to see Marcus explode.<br>"I'll see you again." I said before speeding out of the house.

As I stand on the sidewalk, looking back at the house, I could hear the explosion. I close my eyes and try not to cry. It sounded like the house imploded and I fell to my knees and cried. Not only was my childhood house destroyed, my brother was gone. After I felt like I was cried out, I slowly drove back to my uncle's house.

* * *

><p>I walked right in and Adam was the first to hug me.<br>"I knew you'd be back." He said and lifted me as he hugged me. "The others are sleeping."  
>"Could you set me down?" I quietly ask. "I just want to sleep."<br>"Yeah..." He gave me a small smile. I start to walk towards the steps before stopping.  
>"I love you Adam." I said to my brother before going to my room.<p>

I go to my room and fall onto my bed. I hold my Dalek plushie close to my body and try to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I almost cried while I wrote this and again when I put in these author's notes.<strong>

**~ I hope you caught the references to the two actual episodes (:**

**~ I'm hoping you guys liked that Dani was able to see Marcus again. I do plan on still bringing him back in The Vanishing with a few happy surprises in that.**

**~ The next chapter will either be Llama Drama or The Haunting Of Mission Creek. Please tell me what one you think I should have next and why (:**

**~ As always, please tell me what you think of the chapter. Your reviews help the chapters get better and help them get updated faster (:**

**_R&R 'till the next update_**


End file.
